Innocent Seduction
by strawberry011
Summary: She’s madly in love with him but he sees her like his little sister. She wanted to grow up so he’ll finally love her more that his little sister. When she finally got her wish she thought he will finally notice her but he started to become distant…why?
1. prologue:just one smile…

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Summary/Synopsis**: HAHAHA! I have another story… I really love reading fanfics about Misao and Aoshi and I hope there will be a Rurouni Kenshin movie about them!hehehe… I've always wanted to write a Misao x Aoshi fanfic but I can't think of a good plot… but after watching BIG again I thought of something… BIG is a movie starring Tom Hanks, it's about a boy who made a wish on that thing in the carnival. He wished to be a grown up and the next day poof his older! My story isn't like that I just got the growing up thing and maybe some stuffs in it… anyway here is the summary in Msiao and Aoshi's POV respectively…

_I'm Mikamachi Misao, nine years old and madly in love to my Aoshi-sama who is ten years older than me. He said he loves me as well and promised to marry me when I grow up… what's my problem you ask? Well even if he says those things to me I know he loves me like a little sister but I want him to love me more than a sister. I want him to love me the way a man loves a woman… I want to grow up so he will finally notice me as a woman who is in love with him… sounds impossible right? I thought so too but after one rainy night when I woke up I'm all grown up! Yatta! Aoshi-sama will finally love me more than his little sister! I thought so again but every single day I stayed like this he started to withdraw away from me… he became cold to me… why? _

_I love Misao like my real sister. I've taken care of her since she was just a baby and every single day I'm with her I'm finding myself more in love with her… she is my little sister, the only family I have. And I swear to her parents that I will never let anything or anyone harm her. I will protect her with all my life! I'll do anything to make her happy even promising on marrying her when she grew up, which is far from possible but still I love my little Msiao… I love her as my little sister but after one rainy night when I woke up everything change… why can't I stop looking at her like…like… no stop! I can't keep thinking of her like this… Misao is my little sister… but she's not little anymore. She became so beautiful, breathtaking and lavishing… STOP AOSHI! _

Lame summary!hehehe… sorry about that! And my Ranma ½ fanfic sorry if I haven't uploaded a new chapter, I've been very busy with my thesis and other school stuffs but promise I'll try my best to upgrade that one… that's all… hope you'll love this story! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin… but I would like to take home Kenshin and Aoshi!Hahahaha!

* * *

…**Prologue: Just one smile… **

* * *

Rain…thunder claps…lightning…strong howling wind… 

Cry… sound of sorrow…of anguish… of grief…

Blood… vital life force… the strong smell of it hung in the air surrounding the dark room…

Death… the end…the destruction…

"Aoshi…"

Faint voice... near death…near the end…

"Misao… my dear Misao… take care of her…"

Final plea of a dying woman… plea of a loving mother that will soon be separated from her lovely child…

Heavy, hurried footsteps on the hallway… the sound of the angry wind and slashing thunder broke into the night… the sound of ongoing battle echoing on the background… cry of pain and battle cry of warriors as they fought for what they believe in… Loud opening of the shoji door...

"Aoshi!" Sharp, panicked voice followed by loud closing of the shoji door… "Get out of here! Take Misao with you… go to Aoiya!"

"But Okashira… Himiko-sama…"

"I'll take care of her... Your safety and Misao's is more important."

"Misao…my Misao… Aoshi… promise me you'll take good care of her..." Faint, pleading voice…

"Hai, Himiko-sama! I promise."

"Aoshi! Okashira! Go!"

"H-Hai!" Surprise voice… "HAI! I'll protect Misao with my life!" Determined voice…. Fast, fading sound of footsteps…

"Kami-sama, please take care of them."

"Koishi, don't worry everything will be alright… Aoshi is with Misao. He will take good care of our little girl… Oniwabanshuu's new Okashira is with her…everything will be alright."

Outside the heavy rain continues to fall as it mixes with the blood of the fallen warriors and the dirt of the land. Clashing of weapons with flashes of thunder and lighting resonating through the night…

The ten-year-old newly assigned Okashira of Oniwabanshuu run as he held a beautiful child in his arms. Ignoring the pain of the wound on his left thigh he continues to run through the forest with only one thing in mind. Go to Aoiya alive!

"I want the head of every single member of Oniwabanshuu! Kill them all!" An angry and evil voice shouted. His voice full of malice and malevolence.

Loud thunder claps followed by the lightning sounded startling the little child in his arms. She cried and that got the attention of their enemy. Aoshi quickly run as two of them followed him. He held Misao tightly in his arms whispering comforting words to her. He didn't even know if she can understand him.

"Don't worry Misao-chan I won't let them harm you…I'll protect you until my last breath. " Aoshi whispered. The child in his arm stops from crying and look at him with trusting eyes. Her beautiful sea green eyes full of trust to him… He smiles at her.

Aoshi can still hear them. They are catching up to them. His small legs were no match with their longer ones…faster and stronger. He looks behind and then suddenly his left foot spasm in pain, sending him straight to the wet and dirty ground. He quickly twisted his body knowing that when he falls to the ground he'll crush the little angel in his arms. He remained on the ground breathing hard with his eyes tightly closed. His whole body crying for him to stop moving and just remain in his position, to let death claim him just like what happened to all the members of Oniwabanshuu, to let the pain consume him. Then all of a sudden he felt small, soft hand touching his left cheek. He looks at her and saw her smiling at him.

Just one smile made all his pain go away…

Just one smile made the numbness leave his body…

Just one smile made him stand up and keep moving on…

Just one smile made him stand up every time he falls to the ground…

Just one smile made him strong every time he felt his body giving up from the exhaustion and pain…

Just one smile is all he needed…

Just one smile…

Just one smile caused them to arrive at Aoiya safe and alive…

Just one smile…

**

* * *

AN: **And that people is the end of this chapter… so whatcha think? Hope you like it… sorry if there are wrong grammars and stuffs… I'm not so good with those things but I'm trying my best to write a readable story and you can understand it, right! Right?hehehe…REVIEW please… thanks for reading! Ja ne… :p 


	2. chapter I:i promise…

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin… but I would like to take home Kenshin and Aoshi!Hahahaha!

* * *

… **Chapter 1: I promise… **

* * *

The continuous ringing of the alarm clock can be heard breaking through the quiet and serene Friday morning. Its owner seems oblivious to its sound. The older occupant of the Makimachi residence was already awake trying desperately to wake up the younger Makimachi who was still fast asleep on her comfy bed covered with baby blue sheets. The ringing of the alarm clock in chorus with the pounding on the door was still unanswered by the sleeping nine-year-old girl with short blue-black hair. After another minute of uninterrupted ringing the alarm clock finally gave up from waking up its owner but the pounding on the door hasn't stop. 

"Misao-chan, wake up! Misao-chan! You'll be late for school." The older Makimachi said. She was answered by a grumble. She knocked again and again. "Misao-chan, wak––-" she was interrupted by another persistent knocking but this time it was coming from the front door of their small two-story house. "Coming… coming!" When she opened the front door she was greeted by a beautiful girl with shoulder-length raven hair the same age as the sleepyhead upstairs.

"Ohayou, Omasu-nechan!" The dark blue-eyed little girl said.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-chan. Come in." Omasu said. She step aside and let the little girl come in. "Misao-chan is still asleep would you kindly wake her up."

"Hai." Kaoru replied and went up to her best friend's room. She knocked a couple of times but still no answer. "Misao-chan, wake up or we'll be late for school." Kaoru said as she pounds on Misao's door. She was answered by a grumble just like Omasu's. "Mou! She's always like this since we were in first grade." Kaoru said to herself. She and Misao have met on their first day of classes and Kaoru can still remember the first thing Misao told her plus her big bright contagious smile.

"_Hello! I'm Makimachi_ _Misao and I know we'll be best friends forever." _And since that day the two were inseparable. Kaoru found out that Misao was living with her older sister Omasu and that they were from Kyoto. Misao told her about Kyoto, their restaurant called The Aoiya and more stuffs since Misao does most of the talking.

"Misao-chan, wake up! If you don't wake up we'll be late. If were late we'll be in detention, if were in detention we'll have to stay late at school and if we stay in school we won't be able to go to Akebeko and if we can't go to Akebeko you won't see your _Aoshi-sama_!" Kaoru said. "One…two…three." The door burst open and Misao dashing out of her room.

"Let's go! We'll be late! I won't see _my Aoshi-sama_!" Misao exclaimed. "Waaah! What will I do?"

"Hold your horses Mikamachi!" Kamiya Kaoru said placing her hand against Misao's forehead to stop her from dashing downstairs.

"Why? Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Misao asked as she jogs in place for Kaoru was blocking her way.

"You can't go to school in pajamas." Kaoru said. Misao look at herself and found out that she was indeed still in her plain pink pajamas.

"Hehe… I'll change." Misao said while scratching the back of her head. Kaoru watch her go back to her room and heard her grumble something before the door closed.

"Don't forget to take a bath!" Kaoru exclaimed and then she made her way downstairs to wait for her best friend. Kaoru look at the wall clock: 7:59. "We'll still make it. Classes start at 8:30." She went to the kitchen and watches Omasu make Misao's lunch and breakfast since she knew Misao won't be able to have her breakfast at this time.

"Is she up, Kaoru-chan?" Omasu asked as she packed Misao's lunch. Kaoru nodded. After ten minutes they heard heavy and hurried footsteps going down from upstairs.

"Finally." Kaoru mumbled. Misao emerges in the kitchen looking disheveled with her bag on her left hand and her black school cap on her right. Her short hair was all ruffled. Misao's supposed to be knee socks were down on her legs while her mid length black necktie that was supposed to be under the collar of her white blouse was over it. (**AN:** I really like Kinomoto Sakura's school cap so I adapted it. Hehehe… it's cute! I'm fond of caps…hehehe!)

"I'm ready!" Misao announced. She doesn't seem to care how she looks like as longs as she got to school on time.

"Here's your lunch and your breakfast." Omasu said and she did the honor of combing Misao's still wet hair and fixing her socks and tie. "Take care you two and don't give Aoshi-san too much trouble." Omasu said as she walks Misao and Kaoru out of the house.

"Heard that Misao-chan." Kaoru said. Misao snub her.

"And Kenshin-san as well." Omasu added.

"Heard that Kaoru-chan." Misao said with a grin and Kaoru snub her as well.

"Get going." Omasu said.

"Bye Omasu-nechan!" The two said in chorus and finally makes their way to school.

"Really Misao-chan, when will you learn to wake up on your own?"

"I was busy last night." Misao said as she checks on her things inside her bag. "OK everything is in here." She said quietly.

"Busy with what? We don't have any assignments." Kaoru said.

"I was busy planning my wedding to Aoshi-sama!"

"WHAT?" Kaoru exclaimed. She stop from walking and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Misao asked angrily.

"You…" laugh "…Aoshi…" laugh "…wedding!" Laugh.

"Hmmp! Some kind of best friend you are!" Misao said and started to run away.

"Hey wait! Sorry." Kaoru said still trying her best not to laugh. Her best friend sure knows how to plan for her future but she thought it was totally hilarious. They were too young to think of things like that. "Hey! Misao! That's not the way to school!" Kaoru shouted. She runs faster to be able to catch up with Misao but since Misao was smaller than her, she's faster too. "MISAO!" When Kaoru has finally caught up with Misao she was already breathless. "Misao…" inhale "…we'll…" inhale "…be…" inhale "…late." Inhale. Kaoru's legs were bent with both of her hands placed on her knees supporting her upper body.

"Kaoru-chan, daijobou?" Kaoru straighten up upon hearing that gentle and soothing voice. She knows that voice very well. When she looks up her blue eyes were met by the kind lavender eyes of the man of her dreams. She then remembers that she's as crazy as Misao.

"H-Hai Kenshin-nisan!" Kaoru said. She can feel her face warming up and it reddens more when the very handsome red haired Himura Kenshin gave her that gentle smile that turns her knees into jelly.

"Ohayou Kaoru-chan." Kenshin was wearing a pink shirt (**AN: **The color of Kenshin's gi. Hehehe..It's pink right?) and pants with his long hair neatly tied at his nape.

"Ohayou." Kaoru said shyly.

"Ohayou Misao-chan." Kenshin said after Misao went out of the Akebeko and was standing beside Kaoru. "Aoshi-san went out for delivery." He said. Kenshin knew from the moment Misao came running towards him that she was looking for that tall, quiet and very good looking Shinimori Aoshi.

"When will he be back?" Misao asked sadly.

"He just left five minutes ago so I'm afraid he won't be back until later, that he did." Kenshin said kindly to Misao. He knew how much Misao cares for Aoshi and how much Aoshi cares for her as well. And he's certain that these two will be together for a very long time. (**AN: **I'm not so familiar with Kenshin's speech pattern so pardon me if its wrong but I'll try my best to make it sound like him…)

"I see…"

"Ohayou tanuki-chan! And ohayou to you too weasel girl."

"Shut up rooster head!" Misao and Kaoru said in unison.

"Whoah! Looks like you two woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The brown-haired guy named Sagara Sanosuke said. He was wearing loose pants and nothing else. His well-toned upper body exposed for any girl to ogle on but since the only girls around are already in love with someone else Sanosuke was ignored.

"See you later Ken-nisan." Misao said sadly and slowly walks away.

"See you later Kenshin-nisan." Kaoru said.

"See you later and Take care." Kenshin said. Kaoru bowed down and before she left Kenshin called her. He took Kaoru's right hand. "Here." Kaoru look at her palm and saw a candy in a pink wrapper. She looks up at Kenshin with a very lovely and happy smile.

"Arigatou!" Kaoru didn't mean to shout but she was so happy that she can't contain it inside her. Kenshin smiled at her as well. "Bye!" Kaoru said and then follows Misao.

"Bye tanuki-chan, weasel girl!"

"Shut up rooster head!" The two yelled again.

"They just love me, I can feel it."

"Hai. They love you Sanosuke, that they do." Kenshin said.

"Misao-chan gomen… I won't laugh again. I promise." Kaoru said as she walks beside the still sad Misao. "I'll give you my candy that Kenshin-nisan gave me. Please forgive me."

"It's ok. I'm not mad anymore." Misao said. She knew how valuable that candy to Kaoru. Anything that Kenshin gave her is her treasure just like the way she treasures even the smallest and worthless things that Aoshi gives her. Kaoru loves Kenshin the way Misao loves her Aoshi-sama.

"Then smile. Sad face doesn't fit your lovely face." Kaoru said.

"I just wanted to see Aoshi-sama. I missed him"

"Don't worry you'll see him. Who knows maybe you'll run into him on our way to school." Still the frown didn't leave Misao's face. The two continue to walk in silence. Kaoru remained quite but within her she was very happy that she saw Kenshin before going to school and he even gave her a candy. Kaoru look at her clutched right hand. She opened it and looks at her candy. 'Kenshin-nisan is so sweet.' She thought with a smile but when she looks at Misao she felt sad. She wishes Misao will see Aoshi this morning. If it were not for Misao she wouldn't meet Kenshin.

Kaoru meet Kenshin three days after she met Misao. It was after class when Misao invited her to come to her to their restaurant. Misao told her that she'll introduce her to her very special someone. Misao even told her that she'll marry him when she grows up. Kaoru thought Misao's special someone was the same age as them but when she saw the most handsome guy she has ever see she thought Misao was crazy because there is no way a guy way too older than them to marry someone as young as Misao and as loud as Misao since Kaoru observed that Aoshi was the quiet type of guy. But when Misao introduced her to the red haired beauty Kaoru knew she's as crazy as Misao. The instant Kenshin smiled at her she knew she's in love with him. She remembers clearly every detail of their meeting.

After Misao introduced her to a rather quite and mysterious Aoshi a shorter guy came in from the back door of Akebeko. Misao called him and when Kaoru look at him she was speechless. Her mind changed it was now Himura Kenshin: the most handsome guy she has ever met and she'll marry him. The guy can even cook every food that she can name. She remembers what Kenshin told her.

"_Hello Kaoru-chan, I'm honored to meet someone as lovely as you, that I am."_ Kenshin even kissed the back of her right hand. Her face was as red as his hair that day and up to now her face reddens every time she recalls it. From that day on until now after class she goes with Misao at Akebeko so they'll be with the love of their life.

"Itai…" Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Misao's wail and when she look at her she saw Misao sited on the ground. Kaoru look at who was responsible for this and when she saw who it was she can't help but smile. "It sure is a lovely and happy day today."

"Misao-chan, daijobou?" Just like Kaoru the voice was enough for Misao to know who it was.

"A-Aoshi-sama." MIsao quickly stand up and looks at Aoshi who was wearing black pants and a black muscle shirt underneath a blue buttoned up shirt but Aoshi left it open for Misao to ogle on.

"Ohayou Aoshi-nisan."

"Ohayou Kaoru." Aoshi said.

"Daijobou?" Aoshi asked again.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." Misao said nervously. Her face reddens when Aoshi kneeled in front of her to wipe up her above the knee pleated skirt with alternating black and white color. (**AN:** I wonder what that looks like!)

"You two should be in school by now." Aoshi said who was now standing on his full height.

"Hehe… We are on our way." Misao said.

"She woke up late because she was plan-mmpf!" Misao quickly covered her best friend's big mouth. For sure Kaoru will embarrass her.

"Hehe… We'll be going now." Misao said dragging Kaoru whose mouth was still covered with Misao's hand. "Bye."

"Mhhm!" Kaoru tried to say goodbye but her voice was muffled by Misao's hand.

"Wait. I'll drive you to school." Aoshi said.

"YATTA!" Misao exclaimed and she has completely forgotten about Kaoru that she almost sent her to the other side of the street. Misao sat in front of Aoshi's delivery motorbike. "Kaoru let's go! Stop fooling around! We'll be late." Misao called out. She was happily sited in front of Aoshi who was already sited on the bike.

"Look whose talking! Some kind of best friend you are!" Kaoru grumbled as she dusted off her own skirt and sat behind Aoshi. Kaoru was quite behind while Misao was talking nonstop to Aoshi as if she hasn't seen him for ages. They were just together yesterday afternoon until seven in the evening.

"Isn't that great or what? Ne, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"Aa." Aoshi replied. He was glad to see the two this morning. Misao's laughter makes him feel happy even though he doesn't show it. He's been taking care of Misao since she was still a baby. It was his mission as Oniwabanshuu's Okashira to protect the only Mikamachi left on the ninja clan. He promised Misao's late mother and father that he will not let any harm come to her. As years passed by and as he watch Misao grow up the mission and promise to protect her has changed. It evolved into something more. He came to love Misao wholeheartedly. He treats her as his only family, his little sister and the most precious person to him.

After the night they escaped death Aoshi makes sure Misao was happy and safe. He feeds her, bathes her, reads her bedtime stories, cradle her to sleep and he even tell her stuffs about strong and mysterious ninjas. She's so fascinated with ninjas that she asked Aoshi to train her to become strong and skilled like them. Aoshi gladly taught her simple and easy techniques. She was so fond of ninjas that she secretly trained herself how to use kunais since Aoshi wouldn't let her near any sharp objects. Aoshi wouldn't have found out about it if she didn't accidentally cut herself. Aoshi was so mad at her that he shouted at her and didn't talk to her for days until Misao apologized to him. She was crying while she apologizes to him saying that she'll never hold kunais again. She cried until she fall asleep and then the next day Aoshi started training her again. He gave her kunais and told her to show him the stuffs she learned in using it.

Aoshi was surprised that Misao has learned to hold it properly on her small hands and even throw it although it wasn't a perfect throw but still it was a great achievement for a three-year-old (**AN: **Is that possible? Hehehe…). He was so proud of his little Misao that on her fourth birthday he gave Misao her very own kunais which are smaller than the usual kunais to fit her small and cute hands. Everyday until she was almost five they will train after Aoshi finished his own training to Okina. He was so happy every single say that he spends with little Misao. But one week before Misao's fifth birthday he has to leave Kyoto and move to Tokyo for a very important mission. He left after Misao has fallen asleep because he knew Misao will never let him go without a fight. He knew the next day that Misao will be looking for him and she will cry if she found out that she won't see her Aoshi-sama anymore. It saddens him to leave Misao but as an Okashira he has a mission to do. He stayed in Tokyo with Himura Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke. He didn't get to see Misao and he can't even talk to her because he was so busy with his responsibilities as the Okashira but he misses her so much and wanted badly to see her again.

"Aoshi-sama, are you listening?" Misao's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aa." Aoshi replied. He lied. He has no idea what Misao was saying to him. He was busy thinking and driving.

"No you are not." Misao said. He looks down at her with his ever passive face. 'How did she know that?' Aoshi thought. "What makes you say that?" He asked as he returns his eyes on the road ahead.

"We just passed our school and you didn't stop." Misao said giggling. He heard Kaoru giggle as well. Aoshi look behind him and saw the school gate several feet away.

'Crap!' Aoshi thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the school at all. He made a swift U-turn to his left that made Misao squeal in happiness while Kaoru gasp in shocked and tighten her grip on Aoshi's waist. This time he stopped in front of the school gate and felt Kaoru relax her hold on him.

"That was fun!" Misao said joyfully. "Let's do that again Aoshi-sama." Aoshi nod.

"You must be thinking of someone special." Kaoru said as she dismounts the motorbike followed by a giggling Misao.

"Aoshi-sama is thinking about me." Misao said with a huge smile.

"No he is not." Kaoru said.

"Yes he does!" Misao exclaimed. "Ne, Aoshi-sama?" She asked and then she sent Aoshi the look that he can never ever turn down. The look that always make him surrender to her.

"Aa." Aoshi replied. It was the truth, he truly was thinking about her. Misao laughed loudly. "Go now." Aoshi said. He started the engine again.

"Arigatou Aoshi-sama. Take care." Misao said with her lovely smile.

"Thank you Aoshi-nisan." Kaoru said. Aoshi didn't leave yet, he watches as the two started to make their way inside the school. He can still hear their arguments.

"Aoshi-nisan is not thinking about you. It was someone else. A lovely, sweet, caring, courteous and discreet LADY." Kaoru said.

"It's me. He said so." Misao retorted. "I'm a sweet, lovely, caring, courteous and––-"

"HAHA! You're not discreet and you're not a LADY!" Kaoru exclaimed triumphantly. Misao doesn't have a comeback for that so she just pouted her lips.

Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle because of the cute look on Misao's face. Misao doesn't have to worry about him liking somebody else because right now Misao was the most and the one and only important person in his life, discreet or not.

"Aoshi-nisan just said that he's thinking about you so you won't get made at him." Kaoru said.

"Of course not!" Misao countered. The argument of the two was overruling the chattering and laughing of the other students. However, it was stopped when their two other friends arrived and greeted them.

"Ohayou Misao-chan, Kaoru-chan." Said a gentle voice.

"Ohayou Tsubame-chan." Kaoru said.

"Tsubame-chan Ohayou! Aoshi heard Misao cry out happily. "Ohayou Yahiko-chan." She added.

"Ohayou Yahiko-kun." Kaoru said.

"Don't call me chan!" Aoshi heard Yahiko said angrily.

"Why not Yahiko-chan. It's a very cute name Yahiko-chan!" Misao said emphasizing the boy's name that he dislikes so much.

"Don't call me chan!" The angry boy exclaimed. Aoshi watches as Yahiko run after Misao who was chanting Yahiko-chan over and over in a singsong voice while Kaoru and Tsubame were chatting more subtle than the two. He couldn't help but chuckle again on Misao's antics. She's the only one who can make him smile and even laugh. He looks at Misao before he left seeing her laugh loud, then dodge Yahiko and then finally run away from the angry boy.

'Her training sure is useful.' Aoshi thought and finally he left to go to his next destination.

Aoshi was very happy that Okina allowed Misao to come with Osamu here in Tokyo. Misao was six years old when Aoshi saw her again. Two years without her… two years without her laughter and smiles. Two long years…

It was a Saturday afternoon, the sun about to set, he was about to go to the back door after he closed the restaurant when he heard somebody call him. A name he wasn't called for two years by a sweet voice that was music to his ears…

"_Aosi-sama."_ When he looked behind he couldn't believe what he was saw. He thought he was just hallucinating that time. His little Misao was in front of him smiling shyly at him and wearing her ninja uniform that he sent her as a birthday gift for her sixth birthday. (**AN: **I won't describe Misao's ninja uniform since you know how it looks like already so just use your own imagination. Hehehe…)

"_Aoishi-sama…"_ He heard her say again her voice trembling, ready to cry. Her beautiful blue eyes were happy and misty at the same time. Hell he wanted to cry that time too. She just looks so adorable on her outfit and for him she'll be the most beautiful ninja in the history of Oniwabanshuu. Wherever her parent right now he knew they'll be so proud of her. He is very proud of his little Misao.

"_Aoshi-sama… I… I…' _He saw a tear fall from her eyes and in an instant he was holding her against him. His arms wrapped tightly but gently around her. Her sobs muffled against his neck. _"Aoshi-sama you left me… you didn't say goodbye… you missed my birthday… Aoshi-sama…you missed two of my birthdays…Aoshi-sama…" _Misao said while tears fall from her eyes.

'_I'm sorry Misao-chan… I'm sorry…" _Aoshi apologized to her, his voice also trembling as he utter sorry and her name over and over.

"_Can I be with you again? Can I stay here?"_ Misao asked looking at Aoshi with a pleading look. Her cheeks wet from tears and her eyes red and puffy. _"Can I Aoshi-sama? Promise I'll be a good girl. I won't jump on your stomach when your asleep, I won' eat sweets before meal, I won't spy on you when you take a bath, I promise I won't force you to bring me every time you have somewhere to go! I promise I'll behave, I promise… Aoshi-sama… I promise… "_

"_It's ok… it's ok. You can stay… we'll be together again… I promise…"_

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Okay another chapter done…sorry it took me a long time to update…got a technical problem…I've written an eleven pages for chapter one of this fanfic but our computer lost all the files and the backup as well so I have to rewrite everything… but its ok at least I got more ideas this time…hehehe…I hope you like this chapter…thanks to all who reviewed my prologue… enjoy reading… REVIEW PLEASE!ja ne… :p


	3. chapter II:little misao and aoshi sama…

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_. This chapter contains mostly of descriptions of the characters included in my story; where I want them to be from, how they will be related to each other and the places were the story will take place. The roles of some of the characters in my story were different from the original story of Rurouni Kenshin including the timeline and the occurrence of events. I changed it to make it suitable to how I want the story to turn out. I hope you will enjoy reading my story and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks…

* * *

… **Chapter II: Little Misao and Aoshi-sama…**

* * *

"Bye Tsubame-chan… bye Yahiko-CHAN." 

"I said don't call me CHAN you weasel girl!" Yahiko said through gritted teeth with his hands fisted on his sides, controlling his self from choking Misao to death.

"See you tomorrow Tsubame-chan, Yahiko-kun." Kaoru said. As much as she wanted to add chan to his name she avoided so not to piss him off more. Yahiko's red face and tense body shows how much he wanted to strangle Misao right now.

"Yahiko-chan please calm down. Misao-chan is just teasing you." Tsubame said kindly and gently put her arm around Yahiko who calmed right away but the blush on his face redden more.

"Hey! Why can Tsubame-chan call you Yahiko-chan and you don't get mad at her!" Misao asked. "Not fair." She added as they turn right after passing the playground where they spent their afternoon weekend.

"It's none of your business!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Misao-chan… the reason why Yahiko-kun let Tsubame-chan call him Yahiko-chan it's because he likes her." Kaoru said making Yahiko's face turn another shade of red.

"What you don't like me?" Misao asked stopping in front of Yahiko whose face turned back to its normal color. "Were friends! You're supposed to like me." Yahiko didn't mind her and just walked pass her. Misao was introduced by Kaoru to Sanzou Tsubame when she transferred to their school during their second grade and then on the same year Misao introduced Myojin Yahiko to them when he arrived on the second half of term.

Sanzou Tsubame, younger sister of Kaoru's Aunt Sanzou Tae who's now Sekihara Tae after being married to Seikahara Touya. Tae and Tsubame are granddaughters of Dr. Gensai who is Kaoru's guardian but Tsubame and Kaoru are not related by blood since Kaoru was just adopted by Dr. Gensai. The old doctor was a very close friend of Kamiyas. Kaoru's mother died when she was just a baby while her father died the year after. Kamiya Kaoru has no relative left so the kind doctor adopted her and treated her as his own daughter. Kaoru was very thankful that Dr. Gensai adopted her. Her Aunt Tae takes very good care of her and she was very close to Tsubame who was the same age as her. The two girls grew up together in Kansai where they live. Kaoru was five when she and Dr. Gensai transferred in Tokyo because the doctor was assigned in a hospital here. Her Aunt Tae, Uncle Touya who is also a doctor and Tsubame were left to look after Dr. Gensai's clinic and the dojo that Kaoru inherited from her parent. Kaoru didn't want to leave Tsubame but she can't let her grandpa Gensai to live alone in Tokyo so she went with him.

After two years Tsubame moved here in Tokyo and was now living with them. Kaoru was so delighted to see Tsubame again and was more overjoyed when she told them that Aunt Tae and Uncle Touya have a baby girl named Ayame. They went to Kansai on Christmas Day that same year and saw the little bundle of joy.

"He likes you too Misao-chan." Tsubame said and then she followed Yahiko and walks beside him to his right. "Ne, Yahiko-chan." She asked linking her left arm on his right. Yahiko looked at his arm then to Tsubame who was smiling so sweetly to him. He blushed again and suddenly he finds the ground interesting to look at. "Ne, Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame asked again tugging at his arm. All he can do was nod his head. "See, I told you." Tsubame said as she looks at Misao who was walking beside her to her right while Kaoru was walking to Yahiko's left side.

"Looks like he was just forced to say that." Misao complained. She really likes teasing Yahiko. It's one of her past times besides clinging to her Aoshi-sama. Myojin Yahiko was from Kyoto just like Misao. The man, who adopted Yahiko when he was just four, Niitsu Kakunoshin but more known as Hiko Seijurou since his name was replaced after he inherited the ultimate technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, was a close friend of the Makimachis and Himura Kenshin's master.

Yahiko has no idea how his parents died and if he has any relative left. All he knew was one chilly night when he knew it was his time to die on a dark, stinky alley a tall man with long black hair and a young man with red hair helped him. When he has finally opened his eyes after who knows how long he was in a comfortable and warm bed. He heard noises coming outside the room where he is in and when he came out of the house he saw the man with long hair and the red hair fighting. Their swords clashing and both were moving so gracefully. He was so enthralled to them and at that moment he has made a decision he will learn the art of the sword. After the fight the young man with red hair introduced his self, Himura Kenshin, a fifteen year old boy and told him that the thirty-year-old man was Hiko Seijurou, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He found out that Hiko adopted Kenshin as well when he was just five and has been living with him since then. After Yahiko has fully recovered he asked Master Hiko to train him.

Yahiko met Misao when he, Kenshin and Master Hiko went to a restaurant called the Aoiya. There he met the old man named Kashiwazaki Nenji, more known as Okina, Misao's two older sisters and Shinomori Aoshi. Yahiko saw Okina training Aoshi so he thought they were there for training as well but he was wrong. They were there because Okina and Master Hiko were drinking buddies. He was in the dojo watching Aoshi and Kenshin training when he met a little girl who was the same age as him came running inside the dojo yelling Aoshi-sama over and over. The high-spirited little girl named Makimachi Misao became his friend and his sparring partner every time his master feels like having a drinking session with Okina. On Misao's sixth birthday it was only he and master Hiko who went to party with the Makimachis. One week before that Kenshin, who became very dear to him and who he treated as his real older brother left for a mission. He found out on Misao's birthday that her Aoshi-sama left as well. The poor girl was crying nonstop at that time. They grew closer after that night and became very good friends.

But after Misao's sixth birthday his playmate said goodbye to him. She told him that she will be moving to Tokyo to be with her Aoshi-sama. Yahiko felt sad but he knew how much Misao wanted to see her Aoshi-sama again so he let her leave. One and a half year after he left Kyoto and moved to Tokyo. He was now living in the same house as Misao with Omasu and going to the same school as Misao, Kaoru and his special friend Tsubame. He was so thankful to Master Hiko for letting him go to Tokyo but he misses him as well that's why during sembreaks he visits him, sometimes together with Kenshin-nisan and sometimes all by his self. He thought the man whom he treated as his real father was lonely all alone on their house but when he visits him after a few months of being away he was not home. Yahiko found him drinking merrily with Okina surrounded by beautiful girls. His master didn't even mind him at all but still he pays him a visit whenever he feels like going back home.

"I am not you annoying stupid weasel! GOODBYE!" Yahiko shouted having finally reached his limit. He runs off leaving the three girls behind.

"That's a payback for always leaving me in the morning." Misao started to laugh like crazy.

"MAKIMACHI MISAO!" Kaoru and Tsubame scolded.

"But it's true he doesn't wake me up and leave me behind every morning. He also doesn't remind me whenever we have a test or assignments."

"It's your responsibility to know whether we have a test or assignments." Kaoru said.

"But… but… fine! Sorry…" Misao knew she can't win against Kaoru and Tsubame and it was really not right to blame Yahiko for not waking her up in the morning and for not reminding her of the school works she needs to do. Even though she and Yahiko always tease each other she still loves Yahiko. She treats him as his real brother and was very thankful to be with someone like Myojin Yahiko.

"I'll follow him…Kaoru don't be late or grandpa will be worried." Tsubame said and she runs off following the angry Yahiko.

"Bye! Take care. Tell Yahiko-kun that Misao-chan said sorry to him." Kaoru said. Misao was about to say something but Kaoru sent her a shut-up look and then they started to walk again. "Really Misao you're so mean to Yahiko-kun."

"I was just kidding him and there are times when he's mean to me as well." Misao said. The two started to walk again as they make their way to Akebeko. "I know he likes Tsubame-chan very much that's why he let her call him Yahiko-chan. I was just helping him to confess to her."

"You have to understand Misao-chan that Yahiko-kun is not as vocal as you with his feelings so leave him me." Kaoru said.

"Hai, hai." For a while they were walking quietly until Misao opened her big mouth again and asked. "Do you want me to help you confess your feelings for Ken-nisan?"

"NO!" Kaoru said firmly with her glaring eyes.

"Just asking…" Misao said. When they reached the restaurant they saw Sanosuke already closing the always overcrowded restaurant that was full of screaming high school girls, teenagers, business women and even older ones. Akebeko is very popular to women of all ages because of the three very handsome crew of the restaurant. It's only four in the afternoon. They usually closed at six or seven in the evening.

"Good afternoon Sano-nichan." Kaoru and Misao said in chorus. Sanosuke looked behind him and saw the two girls smiling at him.

'Looks like they are in a good mood.' Sanosuke thought. "Good afternoon too."

"Why are you closing already? Isn't it a little early?" Kaoru asked.

"It's because the cook is getting older so he needed more rest." Sanosuke said. He counted one up to three then he prepared his self for a little girl's outburst.

"Kenshin-nisan is NOT OLD! He's only twenty one years, eight months, three weeks and three days old! Not like you rooster head you're nineteen but you act like one!" screamed a very pissed off Kaoru while Misao don't dare to laugh. Today was Kaoru's schedule to be teased by Sanosuke since it was her turn yesterday. This is one of Sanosuke's past time to tease little tanuki and the weasel girl.

"You sure know the old man tanuki-chan." Sanosuke said and he started laughing like an idiot.

"Why that rooster head! I'm going to kill him!" Kaoru exclaimed with fisted hands.

"But Ken-nisan really is the oldest among them. So technically he is the old man of the group." Misao said trying her best not to laugh as loud as Sanosuke who was now on his way to the restaurant's back door. They can still his crazy laughter.

"Misao! You're my best friend you're supposed to take my side! How could you!"

"Gomen… gomen. Just forget about it and let's go inside." Misao said calmly. If she laughs Kaoru will get mad at her. "Even Ken-nisan is the oldest he is the cutest."

"He's not the cutest." Kaoru said as she follows Misao to the back door which will lead them to the stock room. "Kenshin-nisan is the most handsome of them all." Misao was about to open the door when she stop and look behind her at Kaoru.

"Of course not! Aoshi-sama is the most handsome." Misao said. She opened the door and when Kaoru was about to say something she closed the door right in front of her face. Kaoru quickly followed inside. After entering the stockroom she opened another door that led her to the restaurant and saw Misao sitting in one of the high stools in front of the long counter facing the cooking area.

The restaurant is average and simple. From the outside you'll see a signboard with "AKEBEKO" in bold letters written on it. It is placed atop of the glass door that is between two medium size windows. When you enter from the front door the first thing you'll see is the long counter with six high stools and behind it is the cooking area. Both sides of the restaurant have three round tables with azure checkered tablecloth. All table has four chairs each. A square table, also with same tablecloth as the round tables, in front of the window, which has a deep purplish blue crocheted curtain, with soft leather couches on both sides of the table. (**AN: **If you notice that** e**verything is in shades of blue it is because I think its Onibawanshuu's color. Also black… because I love black! Hahahaha…)

To the right of the counter is the door leading to the back part of the restaurant which is the stock room. It also has stairs going up to the second floor of the restaurant and another door which will bring you outside the restaurant. Beside the stockroom was another door which is bathroom for the customers. While on the left of the counter is a door with a small rectangular signboard hanging with "Employee's Room" written on it. It is more likely the employee's living room with a square center table that is made of dark tinted glass. It also has a long black soft sofa and two love seats, one on each side of the center table. TV set, DVD player and other appliances for leisure. (**AN: **Whew! I can't think of anything else… aahh! This is really hard…hehehe. I hope you can picture out what I'm blabbing about. Sorry if it's confusing or unclear…Crap! This is killing me! Hehehe…)

"Kenshin-nisan is the most handsome. He is kind and friendly unlike your Aoshi-sama." Kaoru said who was now sited to Misao's right side.

"Aoshi-sama is friendly!" Misao said.

"Not!" Kaoru retorted. The two continue to argue that they didn't notice Kenshin arrived and saw him sit opposite to them behind the counter where he cooks the orders. It was not until they heard Kenshin's chuckle.

"Misao-chan and Kaoru-chan look so adorable, that you do." Kenshin said.

"Good afternoon Ken-nisan." Misao said vigorously.

"Good afternoon Kenshin-nisan." Kaoru said shyly. 'Kenshin-nisan said I'm adorable.' She thought giggling.

"Ken-nisan why did you closed so early? Is it true you were already tired because of your old age?"

"MISAO! HE'S NOT OLD!" Kaoru bellowed at her.

"That's ok Kaoru-chan, that it is." Kenshin said interrupting before the two starts to quarrel again. He knew Misao was just teasing her best friend. "We closed because were getting ready for the festival tomorrow. Will you help us again, Kaoru-chan?" He asked.

"Hai!" Kaoru replied enthusiastically. She always help at Akebeko during festivals at the temple.

"Arigatou Kaoru-chan." Kenshin said. He smiled. She blushed. "You help us a lot last festival and I thank you for that."

"Your welcome."

"Ken-nisan where is Aos––-" Misao got here answer before she can even finish her question when the door of the employee's room opened and Aoshi came out. Misao's face brightened up but her smile soon turned into a scowl when somebody came out followed by her Aoshi-sama.

"She's here again." Kaoru said as she looks at Aoshi and the _customer_ talking. "Every time that kitsune is here they close up early. I wonder why?" Kaoru look at Misao and saw her hawk-like eyes watching the two.

"It's just a coincidence, that it is." Kenshin said. Misao's face relaxed.

"Yeah, just a coincidence." Misao said more to herself than to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Coincidence? I don't think so." Kaoru said doubtably. This is the issue that Kaoru doesn't agree with her Kenshin-nisan despite of her love to him. "Consistent once a week every week of the month is hardly coincidence." Kaoru said. (AN: You got that? I think I didn't describe that properly. In four weeks in a month, once a week Megumi visits Akebeko so they argue four times in a month, once every week. Ok enough of my gabble…back to the story.)

Misao's face tensed up again. Kaoru's cleverness is what Kenshin admire and sometimes dislike the most, particularly at this moment. "You think they have a relationship?" Kaoru asked and she got the reaction she knew she'll get from her best friend. If looks can kill that kitsune is dead seconds ago.

"I'm sure she is not Aoshi-san's type, that it is." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, kitsune is not Aosh-samai's type." Misao said more to herself again.

"And who is his type? You weasel girl?"

"I'm not asking your opinion rooster head so butt out." Misao said irritably.

"Sanosuke-san, for once please act your age." Kenshin said to his comrade who was now sited beside Kaoru. Sanosuke just shrugged his shoulders and asked for a tea. Kenshin sighed and started to make three cups of tea.

"Misao look." Kaoru said pointing at Aoshi and the lady with long black hair and red lips. When Misao looked at them she believes that kitsune was standing too close to her Aoshi-sama even though she hasn't move an inch. Misao saw kitsune look at her then smiled meaningfully and then she put her hand on Aoshi's right arm.

"Why you…" Misao dashed to her Aoshi-sama and attached herself to him. Her arms and legs wrapped around him while Aoshi's right arm automatically wrapped around Misao's waist. He is already used to this. He has sensed Misao the moment she arrived at Akebeko and he knew this will be her reaction when Megumi came too close to him. "Hands off! He's _mine_!" The weasel snarled at kitsune.

'So cute...' Aoshi thought smiling at little Misao's possessiveness but no one saw that smile that quickly left his face.

"_Adults_ are talking weasel girl so please excuse us."

"No! I won't leave you alone with my _Aoshi-sama_." Misao retorted. 'Danger! That woman is D-A-N-G-E-R!' Her mind screamed.

"Aoshi-sama, kindly tell the weasel girl to leave us alone."

"I am the only one allowed to call Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama!"

"Aoshi _darling _tell this girl to leave us alone."

"DARLING!" Misao bellowed right beside Aoshi's ear that he was sure that his eardrum almost breaks into pieces.

"Kitsune vs. Weasel Girl… Round one…Fight!" Sanosuke announced. He even made a ting sound.

"Here they go again…" Kaoru said with a sigh. Since she's already tired of listening to her best friend and the kitsune's argument she ignored them even though she's the one who taunt Misao in the first place. Kaoru just focused on her tea and delicious cake that Kenshin made for her, sometimes Kaoru wonder what is Megumi's purpose for coming here once a week without fail. Sometimes she's talking with Sanosuke and sometimes Kenshin. 'What's her business with them?' She thought.

"Megumi-dono would you like some tea?" Keshin asked kindly. Trying to end the fight before it get worse but it seems that the twenty-year-old lady, Takani Megumi, didn't hear him or she just chooses to ignore him.

"Just shut up and eat Kenshin." Sanosuke said. Kenshin sighed. He knew there is nothing he can do to stop them.

"Don't you call _my Aoshi-sama_ darling!" They heard Misao exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho! Why not? He is _my darling Aoshi_!" Megumi said.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Misao hollered. "Aoshi-sama is _mine_!"

"Yours?" Megumi asked and then she looked at Misao who was still plastered to Aoshi like a leech. "Ohohohohohoho!" Misao watched in annoyance as Megumi laugh with the back of her right hand covering her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Megumi stopped from laughing. She looked at Misao and then said.

"You! What makes you think Aoshi darling will marry a teeny girl like you."

"Hahahahahaha! Aoshi-sama will marry me when I grow up. He promised." Misao said proudly.

"Really?" Megumi asked. She just love teasing little Misao. Her face is so adorable whenever she is angry, annoyed or delighted. She is so honest with her feelings and easy to tease that's why she loves annoying her.

"Of course!"

"Aoshi darling tell this weasel girl that you're going to marry _me_." Megumi said. Instantly Misao's arms that were wrapped around Aoshi's neck tighten.

"Aoshi-sama you'll marry me right? You promised. Ne, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked her voice soft and pleading. Aoshi look at her and then at Megumi who was smiling evilly. The first time Megumi said that they'll get married he and Sanosuke almost die from choking but from different reason. Sanosuke choked when he accidentally swallowed a whole bun, this revealed Sanosuke's real feelings for their special customer, while he chocked because Misao's arms and legs tightened like steel around him. The second time Megumi said it Sanosuke was already unaffected by that statement but Misao wasn't, so Aoshi suffers but just last month he has formulated a self defense that before Megumi say the magic words that will make Misao's arm tighten around his neck he holds one of her arm preventing it from choking him.

"Megumi, please stop teasing Misao-chan." Aoshi said calmly. He is getting tired of their senseless arguments every time Megumi arrives and he is sure that another yelling from Misao will turn him deaf for good. Their squabbles are all the same and if they were not getting tired of it he is.

"See it's not true. Aoshi didn't say yes." Megumi said smugly.

"Aoshi-sama you'll marry me right? You promised. Ne, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked again and she sent Aoshi that cute, adorable, pleading look that warms his whole body and makes him smile inside.

"Aa."

"YATTA!" Misao shrieked happily. "Yatta!" She pressed her whole body more closely to Aoshi and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou Aoshi-sama." She whispered sweetly and pressed her cheek against Aoshi affectionately. Aoshi couldn't help but smile at his little Misao. She is the sweetest thing that happened to him and he is very grateful of that. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. For a moment Aoshi forgets about what will people will say if they see him like this… if they can clearly see the emotions on his face… if they see him do what he's heart tells him to do. He doesn't care what they might think. He doesn't care… all he cares for is his little Misao.

"Kawaii!" Everyone said in chorus except for Aoshi and Misao. When they look up they saw everyone looking at them and both blushed but Misao's face was the reddest almost resembling Kenshin's hair.

"Aoshi-sama I'm so embarrassed." Aoshi heard Misao muffled voice against his neck.

"But you're really cute." He whispered while stroking her hair. 'My _little Misao_.'

"Arigatou." Misao whispered. '_Aoshi-sama_, I love you.'

* * *

**AN: **Whew! Finally done! This chapter was really hard to write especially when making up places. I really wish you can picture out everything that I was saying. I'm sorry if there were wrong grammars I can't seem to stick to one tense. I go from past tense to present tense. Oh god… sigh I hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to review. I need that so much so I will know if this story becoming boring or what… Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. It means a lot to me. Thank you very much. 


	4. chapter III:all alone

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_.

* * *

… **Chapter III: All alone…**

* * *

After Megumi left, Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke were sited on one of the restaurant's round table, Misao and Kaoru's school stuffs spread on the table including their bags, notebooks, pencils, books and everything else while Aoshi was washing the dishes that were left unwashed. They made their homework with Kenshin's help and Sanosuke's endless badgering on the two. Everyone was annoyed that Aoshi sent him to the market to buy unnecessary stuffs to get rid of him. After Sanosuke left everyone was happy and quiet again. After washing the dishes Aoshi busied his self by cooking their dinner since Kenshin is already tired from cooking all day and they can't rely on Sanosuke's cooking skills. The first and last time Sanosuke cooked was a disaster; Misao's fried egg was more edible than what he cooked. 

"We are done!" Misao announced. She stretched her aching legs and arms. Kaoru did the same.

"That we are." Kenshin said with a smile. He stands up and help the two put back their stuffs inside their bag. "Will you be joining us for dinner Kaoru-chan?" He asked and as much as Kaoru wanted to stay she can't.

"Gomen Kenshin-nisan I can't. Grandpa Gensai wanted me to be home before dinner. Maybe next time."

"That's a promise then." Kenshin said.

"Hai."

"Hey how about a sleepover tomorrow after the festival?" Misao asked then she whispered. "You can sleep with Ken-nisan on his room. I'm sure he won't mind." Misao giggled when Kaoru's face redden.

"That's a great idea Misao-chan. It will be great to have Kaoru-chan sleepover with us, that it is." Kenshin said.

"She can sleep with you on your room, right?" Misao asked and Kaoru's blush deepened when Kenshin said.

"It will be an honor for me, that it is."

"Kaoru what is your decision?" Misao asked. Aoshi smile at his little Misao's plan but no one saw since his back was facing them. She's really clever in her own cute and simple way, just like a real ninja.

After putting all her stuff Kaoru put on her backpack without looking at anyone. She knew her face was still very red. "I can't. Grandpa, Tsubame-chan and I will be visiting Aunt Tae and baby Ayame on Sunday so I have to be home early after the festival tomorrow so I can help them pack our things. Gomenasai." Kaoru said bowing so low that Misao was sure her back will break. She knew Kaoru had a hard time declining Kenshin's second offer but Kaoru has a word of honor that if she promised her grandpa that she'll go with him she will. That's one of Kaoru's attitudes that Misao love so much.

"It's ok Kaoru-chan but promised us to take care of yourself on your trip, that you must." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked at him.

"Hai. Arigatou." Kaoru said and bowed down again.

"Don't forget to bring home something for me." Misao said who was now beside her Aoshi-sama and looking at the food he was cooking. Kaoru nodded.

"I have to go home. Bye everyone." Kaoru said.

"Will you let me give you a ride home Kaoru-chan?" Kenshin asked and Kaoru's big smile was enough for Kenshin to know the answer.

"Misao-chan, walk Kaoru-chan to the door." Aoshi said.

"Hai." Misao said and the two best buddies went to the back door with Kenshin following behind them. After a minute Aoshi heard the running engine of the delivery motorbike followed by Misao's yelling.

"Take care of Kaoru-chan Ken-nisan! Bye! See you tomorrow."

Aoshi was almost done cooking when Misao went back inside and was again standing beside him. "Misao-chan, go take a bath when Kenshin and Sano arrived we'll eat."

"Hai." Misao run upstairs. The restaurant was a two-story building. The first floor was the restaurant while the second floor has four rooms for each of them. The room to the left after the stairs was Sanosuke's room while the room to the right belongs to Kenshin. Beside it was Aoshi's room and facing it was their bathroom. Misao went inside her room to remove her school uniform and then clad only on her white panties she went to the bathroom. She turned on the lights then the shower. Where is Misao's room? Aoshi's room is also her room and she refuse to sleep anywhere else.

After the dinner was cooked Aoshi went upstairs to his and Misao's room. The room was big enough for him and Misao. Upon entering the room you'll see a medium size bed covered with dark blue sheets positioned horizontally against the wall. To the right part of the room is a glass sliding door leading to a small balcony where you can see the road, houses and other establishment outside, it has cobalt blue curtains preventing anyone from the outside to see the inside of the room. Place against the wall in-between the glass door and bed is a study table with a swivel chair. Aoshi made the table for Misao but since she always studies downstairs with Kaoru and Kenshin the study table was hardly used. It's only purposed now was a place to put picture frames that Misao brought from the Aoiya. (**AN:** Aoshi is very talented youngman you see so he can do many things…hahaha! I made him a carpenter).

Aoshi got two towels, a large one and a smaller one from the bottom drawer of the cabinet positioned alongside the wall at the foot of the bed. Before leaving the room he picked up Misao's neglected uniform and placed it on the plastic basket of dirty clothes beside the cabinet. Then he went outside the room and stand at the hallway, in front of the bathroom door.

"Aoshi-sama!" He heard Misao call out from the bathroom. "I forgot…" The bathroom door opened. "…my tow––-"

"Here." Aoshi said handing Misao the larger towel. He can't stop his smile upon seeing little Misao clad only on her lacy underwear soaked to the bone with her hair plastered to her cheeks and forehead. 'She looks like a drenched kitty…' He thought with a chuckle.

"Arigatou, Aoshi-sama." Misao said completely unaware that her Aoshi-sama was making fun of her drenched-kitty-look. She wrapped the towel around her body while Aoshi dries her hair with the other towel he has. "Aoshi-sama is dinner ready?"

"Aa."

"Kenshin-nisan hasn't arrived yet?" asked Misao.

"Not yet." replied Aoshi.

"Sano-nisan?" Aoshi shook his head and then he led Misao inside their room. Misao went straight to the cabinet to get her underwear while Aoshi busied his self by looking at the photos on the study table. He didn't dare to look at Misao while she's naked. The last time he forgot about it and has seen her buck-naked little Misao throw at him the plastic basket full of dirty clothes. He didn't know Misao was that strong and then he thought it might be because of their trainings which they still do every Sunday morning.

He looked at one of the picture frames on the top shelf. It was a picture of him and Misao on her second birthday. She was sited on top of his left shoulder with her little arms placed on top his head. Beside it was a photo of him and Misao again on her third birthday. The last one on the top shelf was at the temple during a festival a month before he left Kyoto. Misao was three wearing a pink kimono that Okina gave her while he was wearing the traditional dark blue kimono for males.

At the lower shelf another three frames were placed. The first was Misao's fifth birthday, the first birthday he missed. She was with Okina, Yahiko and Master Hiko. When you look at Misao's face you'll feel like laughing and pitying the little girl at the same time. Her eyes were very red and puffy indicating that she cried and her smile was obviously forced. Okina has stretched her cheeks so that it looks like she was smiling. The second photo was Misao's sixth birthday, another birthday that he missed. She looks better in the picture compared to the other one. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a darker shade of blue obi. Standing next to him was Okina. The old man looking very proud of his little girl, when Aoshi saw this he felt the same as Okina… very proud of his little Misao who was growing very beautifully. The last photo was taken here in Akebeko during Misao's seventh birthday. Misao's smile in the picture was beautiful and not forced at all. She was standing between her best friend and Aoshi. Kenshin was behind Kaoru while Omasu was beside her and lastly Sanosuke was next to Omasu.

"Aoshi-sama, help me." Aoshi turn to Misao and saw her buttoning her sleeping clothes which is a white long-sleeved polo shirt.

"Come here." Aoshi said. Misao walk to him. Aoshi placed each of his large hand under her armpits and then lifted her up placing her on top of the bed. MIsao giggled.

"That tickles." She said. He buttoned it for her and after that he folded the long sleeves until her hands were visible. He owned the polo shirt that Misao likes to wear every time she sleeps at Akebeko during weekends. It was too large for her that she doesn't need to wear any shorts or pants because it reaches her knees covering her thighs. When Aoshi finished he combed Misao's hair and then before leaving he picked up the two towels and went to the bathroom.

Misao went to the full body mirror that was hanged against the wall beside the cabinet and looked at herself. Aoshi just closed the bathroom door and was near the stairs when he heard Misao made a long loud high-pitched sound. "MOU! Aoshi-sama, I look like an idiot!" He chuckled. He split her hair in the middle and flattened it, making Misao's hair look like it was licked by a horse. He was already at the kitchen when he heard Misao's heavy footsteps going downstairs. When she emerges her hair was all messed up.

"Why did you mess up your hair? I just combed it." All he got as was an "Hmmp!"

"Kenshin-nisan is here." Misao said when she heard the motorbike's engine. She run towards the stockroom and Aoshi heard the opening of the back door.

"Welcome back!" He heard MIsao said followed by Kenshin saying.

"Tadaima." and then it was followed by another voice that announced his arrival but was completely ignore by Misao.

"Hey! Not fair." Aoshi heard Sanosuke's complaint when Misao didn't welcome him. Aoshi has fixed the table by the time the three has reached the table were their foods were placed. "I bought chocolates." Sanosuke said showing the grocery bag he was holding. Upon hearing chocolate Misao who was already sited in front of the table moved swiftly beside Sanosuke at the counter.

"Welcome back Sano-nisan." Misao said to him sweetly added with the flattering of her long eyelashes.

"You're only sweet to me when you want something." Sanosuke said looking at the very adorable girl.

"Of course not what makes you say that Sano-nisan." Sanosuke just laughed and said.

"You sure knew how to get what you want little girl. Now I know why Aoshi can't say no to you." The bag of groceries was within Misao's reach when Aoshi snatched it from Sanosuke's hand and placed it on top of the cupboard where Misao couldn't reach it.

"No sweets before dinner." Misao pouted cutely and went back to her chair. Kenshin chuckled while Sanosuke laughed loudly.

They were quietly eating when something came up on Misao's head concerning the festival tomorrow. "Sano-nisan, are everything arranged at the shrine?" Misao asked referring to their booth on the shrine which was the mini Akebeko during every festival.

"Hai." replied Sanosuke.

"Are the chairs and tables all there?" asked Misao again.

"Yes ma'am." It was Sanosuke's task to make sure that everything in their booth including chairs and tables are already set before the day of the festival.

"Ken-nisan, are all the ingredients ready for tomorrow?" Kenshin was in charge of cooking from viands to sweets and anything you can name he can cook it. This is one of the reasons why Kaoru loved him so much.

"Hai, Misao-chan." answered Kensin.

"The desserts have you made it?"

"Hai. It's already in the freezer."

"Good." Misao went back to eating. The three handsome men thought it was over but they were mistaken because not a minute has passed when Misao turned her questioning to her Aoshi-sama.

"Aoshi-sama, do you have morning delivery tomorrow?"

"Aa." was Aoshi's short and simple reply.

"Have you fixed the foods you'll deliver tomorrow?"

"Aa."

"Will you be at the shrine before ten o'clock?" Misao got the same reply from Aoshi. "Good."

"If I were you Aoshi I will not marry weasel girl. She is still a little girl but she's already bossy and demanding. What more if she grew up." Misao blushed. Aoshi didn't say anything.

"I'm sure Misao-chan is just concerned about the restaurant's well-being, that she is." Kenshin said backing up Misao.

"That's true." Misao said. Sanosuke didn't mind her. He said to Aoshi.

"Aoshi you still have time to back out on your promise." Misao gasped. She looked at Aoshi with teary eyes and then she whispered.

"Aoshi-sama… you… will you… are you not––" Aoshi didn't let her finish her question.

"I will keep my promise Misao-chan don't worry." Misao smiled happily. She turned to Sanosuke and sticks her tongue out. After that they were quiet again for a short two minutes because something came up at Misao's mind again.

"How about the––"

"Aa." The three said in chorus.

"But I didn't finis––"

"Aa." The three said again.

"I––" Again they didn't let her complete her question.

"Aa."

"Mou!" Misao pouted again. She shut her mouth and didn't dare ask another question. 'They are not taking me seriously! When I grow up I'll make them pay.'

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence since Misao has finally given up on asking a question after being cut off again when she attempted asking another question. As soon as dinner was over Kenshin helped Misao to put the dirty dishes on the sink while Sanosuke went up to his room and Aoshi went to the storage room to lock the back door.

"Will you ok by yourself, Misao-chan?" Kenshin questioned.

"Hai. I'll be fine here. You can rest now." answered Misao. She opened the bottom drawer to get her trusty stool that she uses as a stage to reach the sink every time she washes the dishes. She placed it in front of the sink and then stands on it.

"Good night then. Sweet dreams Misao-chan."

"Arigatou Ken-nisan. Good night too." Misao said. She opened the faucet as Kenshin went up to his room. Misao was busy soaping her Aoshi-sama's teacup when the storage room door opened and Aoshi came out. She didn't mind him for he was one of the people who wanted her to shut up and she doesn't have anything in mind to say. After soaping the teacup she picked up a plate. She was humming a song that her Aoshi-sama sings to her to make her sleep when she something being tied behind her. When she looked down she saw she was already wearing an apron and it was Aoshi who was tying it behind her. After he tied it he went to the stockroom and Misao didn't even hear his footsteps as he went upstairs. "Maybe Aoshi-sama is a ninja… he moves inaudibly and gracefully." Misao said to herself.

After ten minutes Misao finished washing all the dishes and she has cleaned up the counter as well. She removed her blue apron and before going upstairs she checked everything and then turned off the lights.

"Good night weasel girl." Sanosuke said to her when she passed him room with its door opened so widely. Kenshin's door was already closed with the lights turned off. 'Maybe he's already asleep.' Misao thought. There are nights when the lights on Kenshin's room were still on and the lights on Sano's room were closed. Other nights it was the other way around. Last week it was Kenshin who said goodnight to her, now his room was already closed. 'I just can't figure them out sometimes.' She thought and didn't dwell much on it.

"Night." was all Misao able to say since she was too tired to argue right now. All she wanted was to sleep on her comfy bed with her Aoshi-sama. She can hear the running water from the bathroom and she knew Aoshi is bathing. She has the urge to take a peek inside but she knew Aoshi can easily detect her presence. 'For sure he can sense I'm standing here right now.' Misao thought and her conclusion was correct when Aoshi speak.

"Misao have you brushed your teeth?"

"Not yet."

"Get in here so you may brush your teeth." Misao's eyes widened and she felt herself blush.

'Did Aoshi-sama just told me to get inside?' Misao asked. For a minute she stood at the hallway looking at the closed door. 'But he's taking a bath…'

"Misao…" Aoshi call out.

"H-H-Hai."

"Are you going to brush your teeth or not?" Aoshi asked. He knew she was still standing there, he can still feel her ki… nervous ki.

"H-Hai. I-I'll just get my toothbrush." Misao replied. Still she didn't leave her spot. She was still thinking. Another minute passed. 'He wanted me to go inside… but he's taking a bath…when you take a bath you take of your clothes…'

"Misao…"

"H-Hai."

"Your toothbrush is in here."

'Idiot.' She forgot that. Another minute. 'He wanted me to go inside… but he's taking a bath…when you take a bath you take of your clothes… which means that––'

"Misao…you haven't move from your position." Misao heard Aoshi said. His voice a little muffled because of the running water.

'He's definitely a ninja. He can sense me whenever I'm near him.' Misao thought. Another minute. Same line of thoughts. 'He wanted me to go inside… but he's taking a bath…when you take a bath you take of your clothes…which means Aoshi-sama is na––'

"Yes he's naked weasel girl and if you don't move your cute butt I'll throw you inside the bathroom." Misao looked up and saw Sanosuke looking down at her and grinning like an idiot. The shower stopped.

'Did I just say that aloud?' She asked herself and as if Sanosuke has heard her question he said.

"Yes. You said it aloud. Now move!" He opened the door for Misao and pushed her inside. Misao made an 'eekk' sound and quickly turned around facing the closed door. She can feel her faced flushed and her whole body trembling. The steam and Aoshi's smell wasn't helping her calm her nerves. She heard shuffling behind her.

'Calm down Misao…calm down." She said to herself. Then she felt Aoshi's presence behind her. Three inches away from her.

"Misao…"

"H-H-Hai."

"I'm done." She didn't know what to say and she just watched as her Aoshi-sama open the door and went out of the bathroom wearing a loose pant and nothing else. All she did was look at his beautiful back until he closed the door of their room.

'Why don't I ever get used of seeing him half naked?' Misao asked herself as she closed the bathroom door and get her toothbrush. 'He sleeps shirtless and I still feel shy around him when his half clothed.' Misao cleared her mind and just focused on finishing right away so she can finally sleep. They have to wake up early for the festival. It took her less than five minutes to finish and when she went to their room Aoshi was standing in front of the sliding door looking outside. Misao always sees him sanding there looking outside. Deep in thoughts. She always wonders what he was thinking about.

"Go to bed Misao. We have lots of things to do tomorrow." Aoshi said. Misao walked to him and stand beside him. She held his hand. Silence.

"Why did you leave that night, Aoshi-sama? Don't you want to be with me anymore?' Misao asked. He squeezed her hand. Both were looking at the lights outside. "Why did you move here in Tokyo? Is it just because of Akebeko? Why is Ken-nisan with you?" Aoshi looked down at her. She wasn't looking at him. He carried her and placed her on their bed. "Why are we here Aoshi-sama? Why?" Aoshi looked at her and then he lay down beside her. "Where are my parents? Did they leave me?" He tucked her under the covers and placed his arm over her waist. "Don't you like Aoiya? Don't you miss the others?" Her voice muffled against his broad chest. He didn't answer. She hugs him and snuggles closer to him. She can smell him. She can hear his steady heartbeat and breathing. It relaxes her very much. "When will you answer my questions Aoshi-sama?" Yawn. "When…" Her eyes were closing. Yawn.

"When you grow up Misao-chan… when you're old enough to understand…"

"Demo…" Yawn. "…I'll understand." Yawn. "I will…"

"Sleep Misao…" Another yawn from his little angel as she snuggles closer. "Oyasumi nasai my little Misao…" Aoshi whispered pulling her closer to him. He looked down at her sleeping face. 'Such a beautiful child…' He thought. 'When you grow up Misao you'll have your answers.' He looked at the pictures at the study table. Every year a picture adds to the table. Every year… every birthday of Misao. Next year she'll be ten and then eleven… she'll be in junior high and then senior high. Then she'll graduate and go to college. She'll have other friends aside from Kaoru, Tsubame and Yahiko. Soon she'll be surrounded by more boys… soon she'll find someone who'll she follow around shouting his name with –sama on it. Soon he will have to tell her the truth about her family. Soon she'll leave him alone… soon he'll be alone… _all alone_.

* * *

**...End of Chapter III…**

* * *

**AN: **Yahoo! Another chapter done… hehehe. I hope you like that. I want to thank my reviewers who were so kind and patient in waiting for my update. Hehehe… 

Thanks to: **gabyhyatt**

**Green Animelover**

**nilnil**

**Jou-Chan**

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru**

**Stela**

**Okami-tamashii**

**MindIIBody**

Hope to hear more from all of you… If have any suggestions to make my story better, feel free to say it and I'll try my best to put it in my story… you can email me at I'll be waiting… again thank you very much… ENJOY!


	5. chapter IV:i knew you had it in you

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_.

* * *

… **Chapter IV: I knew you had it in you …**

* * *

There were nights when Aoshi was plague with dreams… different kinds of dreams. Sometimes it was about the night when Oniwabanshuu were attacked, when Misao's mother almost died from protecting him and Misao… when he was running away with Misao in his arms… protecting her. Other times it was of him when he was three years old when his own parents die protecting him again. They died right in front of him with his mother's blood soaking his clothes as she hides him from the killer with a short sword implanted on her back with the tip between her chests in front while his father was beside him lifeless with another short sword embedded on his heart. 

"_Aoshi… be strong…I love you…" _That was the last words his mother uttered to him before she died. He doesn't know how long he was lying on his back with his mother on top of him. He doesn't know how long he stared at the ceiling of the darkened room. He doesn't know how long he held his mother's head against his small body. He doesn't know how long the rain outside lasted. He doesn't know and he doesn't care. After who knows how long sleep finally claimed him and when he woke up everything was different. The room was bright, he was on a comfy bed and he can't smell the blood of his parents.

"_Good morning little one…" _It was Misao's father who got him that night. Aoshi looked at him and nod. Aoshi watched as the man walked towards him. He didn't say a word and neither Misao's father but he understood what Aoshi wanted to ask. _"You've been asleep for three days. Your parents are already resting in peace." _Mr. Makimachi stood and Aoshi followed. They stopped behind the house under a big oak tree and underneath the tree were two tombstones. Beside each tombstone was a short sword and Aoshi knew where those swords came from. Misao's father left him. Aoshi stared at the grave of his parents. He cried and cried until tears have stopped falling. When Mr. Makimachi came back he saw Aoshi still standing where he left him. He noticed another tombstone.

"_Do you have a younger brother that died?" _Mr. Makimachi asked. Aoshi shook his head. _"Then who is it for?"_

"_Mine." _Silence. Mr. Makimachi looked at Aoshi then at the smaller tombstone. _"I died together with my parents three days ago…little Aoshi is dead…" _Silence again. Mr. Makimachi understood what Aoshi meant. As days passed by the Shinomori Aoshi that he knew was gone. The sweet and carefree child he used to see when he visits his friend, Aoshi's father, was gone. The shine in his eyes were gone and his smile never grace his handsome face again. Indeed, Shinomori Aoshi is dead.

Aoshi finally awake, his biological clock telling him its time to get up. He opened his eyes and the first person he saw was the only one who was able to put back a smile on his face after so many years after his parents died.

Makimachi Misao.

Here she was sprawled on top of his bare chest with her right cheek against his heart and her mouth slightly open with a drool coming out of her little mouth. Her legs were on both sides of his waist, her right hand wrapped around his neck and left hand on top of his chest. He smiled while looking at Misao's sleeping face.

'What an adorable creature.' Aoshi thought. He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the ceiling. 'Who is she?' He had a dream. Not the usual dreams he had. It was totally different. He dreamt of a lady… yes a lady. The only women in his dreams were his mother, Misao's mother and Misao when she's still a child. Yet he dreamt of another, a lady… same age as he was.

He can't remember everything in detail all he remembers was that in his dream he was in his bed just like now. He knew when he look at his chest he'll see little Misao on top of him. He didn't open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Misao feeling very comfortable and warm. He never felt this warmth when he hugged Misao. Something was different with the warmness that envelops him. He knew it but he can't name it. Something was totally different but totally welcome. Even the weight of Misao against him was different. She's heavier and softer. His hand touches her back all too familiar with the texture of his clothing that Misao used when she sleeps. He felt Misao's smooth hair when his hand reaches her lower back.

'Wait!' His mind screamed. Misao has short hair. Aoshi finally opened his eyes and looked down on his chest. He saw a head with beautiful long hair spread across his chest and when he looked at his side he saw her leg. Long, creamy and lovely. He felt her shift and instantly he felt his body tensed and shudder. He felt her soft chest against his hard one. He felt his body shiver in delight again when he felt her nuzzle her face against his neck. Another shift from her and another shudder from him. He never felt his body react with another before. Whether he wants to admit it or not he likes it a lot. Another shift from the lady above him that made him instantly tighten his hold on her soft and very warm body that sent shiver all over his body.

'What the hell is happening?' Aoshi asked his self. Another shift, same reaction. He closed his eyes letting her warmth envelop him. He felt head move and then heard her yawn. 'She's waking up.' He thought with his eyes still closed. He felt her moan rather than heard her when he felt chest softly reverberate against his and he fought back a moan from escaping his lips. 'Damn! Is she doing it on purpose?' He thought. He felt her hand on his cheek and when he opened his eyes it crashes with beautiful sleepy lustrous sea green eyes that made air leave his chest.

After that his body decided to wake up. With the lady's eyes embedded on his mind. Those eyes look familiar. He just can't place his finger on whom it belongs. The way she looks at him was familiar. He didn't ponder on it any longer. He has lots of things to do today. So with his dream set aside he carefully place Misao on the bed and then he went to the bathroom. After Aoshi's morning routine he went downstairs dressed in his Akebeko uniform and saw Kenshin was already up and making their breakfast.

"Ohayou Aoshi-san." Kenshin said and Aoshi nod his head. He sat in front of the counter and waited for his breakfast.

"You should sleep or you won't last the whole day cooking at the festival." Aoshi said.

"I already slept after I arrived last night. I'll be fine." Kenshin said as he placed Aoshi's breakfast in front of him.

"How did it go?" Aoshi asked as he started eating his food.

"It went well. All the information you've gather are all correct." Replied Kenshin. After he finished cooking, he placed Misao and Sanosuke's breakfast at the counter. "I better wake up Misao-chan and Sano-san."

Aoshi was left alone as he quietly eats his breakfast. Just after a few minutes Kenshin and a still sleepy Sanosuke arrived.

"Ohayou, Aoshi." Sano said with a yawn.

"Good morning." Aoshi said. Sano sat beside him and started to eat his breakfast.

"So what's the new order?" Sano asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Aoshi-san still has to confirm it today." Kenshin replied as he too started to eat his breakfast.

"I'll tell you later after I finish my delivery." Aoshi said.

"Have you finished the order last night?" Sano asked again.

"Hai."

"Aoshi, it's your turn tonight." Sano said.

"I know." Silence. Not a minute has passed when they heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs followed by the opening of a door and then…

"OHAYOU EVERYONE!"

"Ohayou Misao-chan." Kenshin said with a smile. The little girl sure knows how to make an entrance.

"Good morning Aoshi-sama." Misao said with a lovely smile on her face as she sat beside him.

"Morning Misao-chan." Aoshi said and stand up to put his plate on the sink.

"Morning weasel." Sano said.

"Morning too, rooster head."

"I'm going." Aoshi said. Misao got up and followed Aoshi to the back part of the restaurant where the delivery bike is parked.

"We'll see you at the shrine Aoshi-sama. Take care." Misao said as she follows Aoshi outside. She handed him the helmet.

"Thank you. Now go back inside before you catch a cold." Aoshi said. Misao kissed his cheek and then dashed inside the house. He just smiled. Now to work on the new _order_…

----------

It was ten minutes after nine o'clock when Aoshi arrived at the temple. Many people are already present at the shrine but only few people were dressed on their beautiful kimonos. Tonight more people will come. Tonight this place will be more busy and alive. He remembers his parents brining him to festivals when he was young. The last night they were together before his parents were killed. It was raining that night at the festival. Light steady rain. After a long and pleasant night they went home, that's the time when the rain poured. Then men in dark clothes attacked them that led to the death of his parents… that night he was left alone and lonely… that night made him hate the rain and festivals. That night changed him.

"AOSHI-SAMA!" Aoshi watch as his little girl came running to him wearing her Akebeko uniform; a black fitted turtleneck **AN**: Like Genjo Sanzo's black undershirt underneath a sky blue off shoulder blouse with numerous black large and small Japanese script, a midnight blue skirt with a hemline well above her knee, a bandana, a sky blue apron and a pair of sneakers. He hated festivals but not anymore. The reason is right in front of him… beaming at him. Still he doesn't like the rain, too many memories… sad memories. "Have you finished all your deliveries?" Misao asked cheerfully.

"Aa." Aoshi replied as he makes his way to their mini restaurant. Once there he saw Sanosuke tending to their customers, which composed of business women, a few business man and old ladies… the early birds. He too was wearing his Akebeko uniform. Just like Aoshi's; black pants and blue buttoned up shirt left unfasten but unlike Aoshi he wasn't wearing anything underneath his shirt. His apron not properly worn, it was only held by the tie around his waist with the top part that was supposed to cover his chest now onto the lower part of the apron.

"Hey Aoshi! Finished already?" Sano asked when he saw Aoshi approached him.

"Aa."

"Excuse me, waiter." A lady in business suit called out.

"I'll get that." Misao said leaving Aoshi and Sanosuke. "What's your order ma'am?" They heard Misao's merry voice as the two walk to the mini kitchen where Kenshin was busy cooking orders. A high counter was separating the kitchen from the tables and chairs. People can see Kenshin as he cooks their orders.

"Welcome back, Aoshi-san." Kenshin said also in his uniform. Black pants, blue buttoned up shirt which was all fastened except for the first two buttons, a properly worn apron and a chef's hat. The chef's hat was c/o Misao. She said it makes Kenshin look cuter and Kaoru agreed to this. The truth it was all Misao's idea, the uniform thing, before she arrived in Akebeko the three handsome guy just wear what they feel like wearing but when the little bossy girl arrived they were powerless against her. But the good thing is when she arrived more customers came not only of the female population but the male species too. They just adore little Misao.

"So what did you find out?" Sano asked as he handed Aoshi his own apron.

"Our customer has checked in a hotel but when I went to deliver to his room it was a different man."

"So you don't know where he really is?" Sano asked.

"So the information that Meg––-" Kenshin didn't finish his sentence when Misao arrived. Aoshi went to tend to their customers while Sano picked up a tray of food to give it to their customer.

"Ken-nisan, did I interrupt anything?" Misao asked. She was sure the three were talking but when she came in they all suddenly stop and left.

"No, not at all Misao-chan." Kenshin replied. "Is that another order?" He asked when he saw a slip of paper on Misao's hand.

"Hai." Misao handed him the paper.

"Arigatou. I'll call you when it's done." Kenshin said.

"Ok."

----------

Morning was busier for Akebeko's crew than the afternoon. Only few people arrived to eat. By four o'clock they let Misao go home to get ready for the festival tonight and also to meet up with her friends. By four fifteen the three were the only people in the restaurant.

"I need to charge up for tonight. For sure we'll be very busy." Sano said as he slumped on a chair while Aoshi was wiping the table were their last customer for the afternoon had been. Kenshin came out from the kitchen with a tray of tea for them. He handed one to Sano and the other one to Aoshi who was sited opposite Sano.

"What are you planning to do about the order Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't know the customer's whereabouts." Sano said.

"I already know. I'll take care of it tonight after the festival."

"So you still have a delivery tonight?" Sano asked. "You sure are a very hardworking guy. A freaking excellent hardworking guy."

"How about Misao-chan?" Kenshin asked.

"Take her home Kenshin. We'll tell her that Sano and I will be cleaning up here. I'm sure she'll be too tired to argue."

"Hai."

By six in the evening people started to arrive at the temple for the festival and by that time many people were already coming to Akebeko to eat. Most of their customers were giggling and screeching teenage girls who seems to be enjoying in gawking at the two handsome waiters and the cook than to even bother how their food tasted.

"Your right, Aoshi-san really is handsome." One of the female customers said with a giggle.

"I told you. He is the most handsome waiter I have ever seen." Her companion said.

"Look at the cook! He looks so cute with that chef's hat." Another one added. Everyone giggled. "Sanosuke-san is very handsome too."

"Yeah. And look at his body really nice." A brown haired girl added. They all look at Sanosuke who wave at them with a smile. All four girls shrieked in delight. Numerous squeal of delight was heard again from another table where Aoshi asked the order of a group of girls. This is how things were in Akebeko for the first two hours of the night. Sanosuke seems to be enjoying his self from all the attention he was getting while Aoshi remained his stoic self as he talks to their customers, serve them and get their orders, and Kenshin tries his best to cook all the orders. After the youth of the female species left, their next customers were older women, kids with their parents, a few teenage boys and a few couples.

After another two and a half hours of endless serving, cooking and cleaning the three handsome guys found there selves slump on a chair, resting.

"Finally! I'm so tired." Sanosuke exclaimed. "Sometimes I regret being so damn handsome and irresistible." He added. Silence. It only meant one thing he better shut up.

"Aoshi-san you better get home and changed. I'm sure Misao we'll be here any minute after her stroll with Kaoru-chan and her friends." Kenshin said.

"We'll you two be alright here?" Aoshi asked. "After the show for sure many people we'll be eating here again."

"Don't worry buddy I'll make Yahiko work. Is that ok with you Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"If Yahiko would like to help then there is no problem with me, that it is." Answered Kenshin.

"I'll be off then." Aoshi said. He removed his apron and after placing it on the counter he left to change. Ten minutes after Aoshi left Misao and her company arrived. Everyone looks tired but very happy.

"Hello Ken-nisan, Sano-nisan." Misao said as she sat on a chair opposite where Sano was slump.

"Good evening Kenshin-nisan, Sano-nisan." Tsubame said with a bow.

"How's your date with Tsubame-chan, Yahiko-chan? Did you do all I told you?" Sano asked whose arm is around the young boy's shoulders.

"Don't call me chan!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily with a flushed face. He pushed Sano away from him. Kaoru and Misao giggled while Tsumabame's face was also flushed. Tsubame is wearing a beautiful deep reddish-orange kimono with a tangerine obi. AN: I wonder what that look like. hehe... while Yahiko was looking very handsome on his white gi and navy blue hakama.

"Did you all have a great time?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai!" The four said in chorus.

"I better get you something to eat." Kenshin said.

"Thanks Ken-nisan. We're starving!" Misao exclaimed.

"I'll help you Kenshin-nisan." Kaoru said who was standing in front of Kenshin with a shy smile on her cute face. Kenshin look down on her and smiled at her. She just looks so nice with her hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon, wearing a deep purplish-blue kimono and lavender obi.

"Thank you very much Kaoru-chan." Kenshin said. Before Kaoru followed Kenshin she turned to her friends and saw them with a good work written all over their faces. Misao even has her thumbs up with a grin on her face.

"Take care Kenshin. I'm going to miss you my friend." Sano said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked angrily.

"What will be your last will and testament?" Sano asked ignoring Kaoru.

"Why you…" Kaoru was boiling in anger that she wanted to strangle Sano to death but Kenshin came to the rescue.

"Kaoru-chan, you really look lovely tonight, that you are." Kaoru blushed. "Let's go." She followed Kenshin completely forgetting about the annoying rooster head.

"Sano-nisan where's Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.

"He went out on a date." Sano said and he quickly covered his ears. Tsubame and Yahiko did the same. They may not have seen it but Kenshin and Kaoru did the same.

"W!HHHHAAAATTT!" Misao shouted so load that they were sure everything and everyone in the temple stopped their businesses to wince at her eardrum-breaking-voice. She was ready to yell again but stopped when somebody called her.

"Misao…" The shocked and angry girl was suddenly smiling from ear to ear as she turned to the person who called him.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao almost literally fly her way to her dear Aoshi and attach herself to him. 'He is so handsome.' Misao thought as she looks at her dream guy. He was wearing a blackish blue hakama and a very pale blue color gi. "Are we going?" Aoshi nodded. "YATTA!"

"Take care of yourself Shinomori!" Sanosuke yelled. He received a glare from Misao.

Their _date_, as what Misao wanted to call it, turned out fun for Misao and for Aoshi. Even though Misao didn't saw a single change in Aoshi's expression, she knew he's happy. There were times when she knew what her Aoshi-sama feels that she doesn't need to hear it from him or see it reflect on his handsome face. Misao was practically in seventh heaven the whole time she was with Aoshi. He brought her food, candy, a rubber ball, cotton candy and almost anything she saw that made her squeal in delight and look at Aoshi with her pleading eyes. He can't just resist her charms especially when is wearing a pale reddish-pink color kimono and a cherry red obi. **AN:** Sorry I'm not good at color combination… I don't even know what Misao's kimono look like..hehehe!

It was almost nine thirty in the evening when Aoshi noticed Misao's continuous yawning. He led Misao under a large tree in front of a sparkling pond. They sat together side by side with Misao leaning on Aoshi's chest. Aoshi put his arm on Misao's shoulders looking down on his lovely girl. Kimonos always look great on her. It was one of the reason he likes festival, he get to see Misao wearing a kimono, which hardly happens because she's not so fond of clothing that limits her actions and antics. There were times when he wonder what she'll look like when she's older and wearing a beautiful kimono.

"Aoshi-sama…" There eyes met when Misao look up at him while her cheek was against Aoshi's broad chest. She smiled at him. Warm, grateful and satisfied smile on her sleepy face. "Thank you so much. I'm so happy." Yawn. "Arigatou…" She snuggles closer to him. Her eyes starting to close. "I love you…" Her voice very soft that not because of Aoshi's sharp senses he wouldn't hear it.

"I love you as well… very much." Aoshi whispered. He leans on the tree and closed his eyes. Letting his self relax. Its been a long day and he felt tired from all the work all day but very contended to be here with the his treasure close to him. He let his self to take a nap.

Again a dream came. He was slumped on the soft couch on the long black soft sofa of the restaurant. A little heavy but welcomed weight on top of him. Warm breath against his neck making him shudder. Automatically his arms closed around the creature on top of him. He sighed on the feel of warm flesh against his bare chest.

"Aoshi…" He felt another shiver when her warm breath brushed the underside of his ear. He touched her long hair and let his hand comb it lightly and then rest in on the back of her head. He opened his eyes. The room was dimly lit. He looks down on her. He saw the top of her head but he wanted to see her eyes… her divine eyes. Gently he made her look at him and that's when he saw her face. Breathtaking. He felt everything ceased from moving. Long lashes, thin soft lips, perfect nose, smooth cheeks. Everything was just perfect for him. He whispered a name that he doesn't even know what. His voice husky and low. He told her to open her eyes and she did, hearing his plea. Sea green eyes look at him and then a smile and then everything just faded. He opened his eyes waking from his dream. He felt a shudder but not coming from him. He looks down at Misao. She's trembling. He took her deeper into his warm embrace. He heard her sigh. He smiled. He carried her and makes his way to the restaurant.

That smile… he knew that but can't name it. Those eyes… everything about her was very familiar to him even the feel of her against his. He pushed it aside. There will come a time when he'll know who she is. He can feel it. They'll see each other…

He reached the restaurant and saw a family come out from their tent followed by Akebeko's crew all wearing an apron: Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Tsubame and Yahiko.

"Thank you for coming." Kaoru said as two little kid wave at them and the happy couple bowed at them. They were all about to go back inside when Kaoru noticed him with Misao cradled on his arms. "Aoshi-nisan! Welcome!" Aoshi went to them and all went inside.

"Look like weasel is knocked out." Sano said.

"Did you have a great time Aoshi-nisan?" Tsubame asked. Aoshi nodded.

"You better bring Misao-chan home. We'll take care of everything here, that we will."

"That we will!" Kaoru second the notion. Everyone laughed.

"I'll be going then." Aoshi said. Kenshin held the sleeping Misao while Aoshi get the keys for the motorbike. He wrapped his coat on Misao and after mounting the bike Kenshin gently placed Misao on his lap sideways. Misao immediately wrapped her arms around Aoshi's torso and snuggle close to his chest.

"Take care Aoshi-nisan." Kaoru said. Everyone said there goodbye and take cares to Aoshi. The trip home was quiet. The road not as busy as it was in the morning. He felt at peace but he knew after tucking Misao in bed he needed to leave again to do an important task. When he arrived home he went straight to their room. He laid Misao on the bed and removed her outer kimono, leaving her in a white, simple and a little loose kimono that she'll be comfortable to sleep in. "Good night…" He whispered and then kissed her forehead. He walks towards the closet to change his clothes and before closing the door he looked one last time to Misao. "Give me strength my little one…" He went downstairs through the back door. He mounted the motorbike and started the engine. He wasn't too far away from the Akebeko when the rain started to fall. Light and steady rainfall… Rain again.

----------

By the time Aoshi finished his important task the light rain turned into a downpour. When he arrived home and knocked at the backdoor. It was Kenshin who opened the door for him. Quickly he brought the motorbike in as Kenshin disappeared from his sight and then suddenly he was in front of Aoshi again with a big towel.

"Here." Kenshin said. Aoshi accepted it. "How did it go?"

"It was fine." Replied Aoshi. "How about the cleaning? Any problem?"

"Not at all. Everybody helped." Kenshin said. They went to the kitchen and Kenshin made a hot tea for Aoshi. He drinks it silently with Kenshin beside him. "We have a problem though." Silence. "It's Misao…" Suddenly his heart's beat quicken but no expression appear on his face. He always worries about her.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked sipping the hot tea gradually.

"She woke up yelling and crying. She was looking for you. We tried to talk to her but she locked her room. We decided to let her be herself and wait for you." Kenshin said. Aoshi didn't finish his tea; he quickly went to get the spare key for his room and then went upstairs.

"Thank you Kenshin. You may rest now." Aoshi said.

"Good night." Kenshin said. Aoshi waited for Kenshin to go inside his room before he opened the locked door. The first thing he saw was the empty bed with the sheets in disarray He scanned the room. No Misao. He felt uneasy. He looks at the bathroom. No Misao. The rain continued to fall… heavy. Just like the day his parents died. He hated the rain. He went back inside the room again and when he passed the balcony he felt the cold wind with the spray of rain. The sliding door is open, the curtain dancing with the wind. He went to close it and that's when he noticed a crouched figure on a corner.

"Misao!" Aoshi call out. The sliding door almost shattered when he shoved it. Aoshi wrapped his arms around her and hurriedly brought her inside. Her body was cold and quivering. Aoshi laid her in the bed and wrapped her in layers of blanket. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. He went back to Misao, lifted her and brought her to the bathroom. "Misao, please be alright… Misao.." He felt anxious. If anything will happen to Misao it would be his fault. He didn't come home right away. He should've been here beside her when she woke up. She needed him but he wasn't there. "Misao…" He whispered. He put Misao inside the tub after removing all the blankets and her kimono that were wrapped on her. She moaned and Aoshi was thankful he didn't arrive late. After a few more minutes he lifted her up and wrapped her in a thick towel, brought her back inside their room. After drying her naked body he gets Misao's pj, his polo shirt, and dressed her. He combed her wet short hair as she watches her sleep soundly. "Thank god you're ok… you made me so worry." Aoshi whispered. When he felt sleep calling him he changed his wet clothes and changed into blue-black hip-huggers pants and then he lay down beside her with his arms wrapped around her. He was about to turned of the lamp on top of the study table when he noticed a brilliant deep pink tinged with purple colored, chubby looking pen with big ribbons of different colors on it.

'Nice pen.' He thought. He rubbed his eyes when he thought the pen glowed. 'Impossible. I'm getting sleepy.' He lay down and brought Misao close to him. A contended sigh escaping his lips.

----------

Light knocking on a door interrupted the not too silent late Sunday morning. The two inhabitants of one of the rooms in Akebeko restaurant were oblivious of the sound. It was almost lunch but the two remained asleep. Soon the knocking was followed by a gentle voice calling to them.

"Aoshi-san. Misao-chan… wake up." Kenshin said. He knocked again but still he was unanswered.

"Why don't you just open the door and wake them up." Sano suggested, standing behind Kenshin.

"But they're tired maybe we should just let them sleep." Kenshin said, hesitant on invading their privacy.

"They just have to wake up and eat. They haven't eaten dinner last night and they skipped breakfast again." Sano said.

"Ok." Kenshin nodded his head. He opened the door and peak inside. What he saw made him close the door abruptly. Eyes a little wide, his face a portrait of shock.

"What happened?" Sano asked, surprised at Kenshin's reaction. What made him react like that? "What did you saw?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kenshin replied. "We better leave them alone." Kenshin suggested taking hold of Sano's arm to drag him away.

"Wait. I want to see." Sano went to the door.

"We should not barge in uninvited it's not proper, that it is." Kenshin said. That increased his interest to see what was inside the room that made Kenshin react like that. "I'll just take a pe––-" Sanosuke opened the door, when he looked inside he stopped and just stare and stare and stare... Kenshin was beside him also staring inside the room. After a full minute of complete silence Kenshin did the honor of closing the door.

"I better start cooking lunch." Kenshin said breaking the silence and then he went downstairs. Sanosuke was left still facing the closed door. He chuckled then put his hands inside his pocket and finally went down to help Kenshin on the restaurant. Its already late they should open up for their waiting customers and from what he saw in Aoshi's room, Sano was sure that his friend will be taking a day off… a whole day off!

"Aoshi… you sly dog. _I knew you had it in you._"

* * *

**…To be continued… **

* * *

**AN: YATTA!** Yatta! I'm done already… Hahaha! I'm so happy… I checked my email add yesterday and I got so many reviews for my two stories! I can't believe I'd finish a whole chapter in just a day, maybe I got so inspired! Keep them coming! Hahahaha! I love reviews! I love all who reviewed my stories! handed one candy each except pinoykengumi7 I give you four! Mwahahahaha! Hope to hear more from all of you! THANKS A BUNCH! 

**Review Response: Animelover: **Thank u for the review… glad u like it. Just wait for the next chapter!Bwahahaha!

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru**: first of al, nice name! I love sesshoumaru! Hehehe… and next here's the update. I've never updated this quick in my entire existence here in hahaha! I'm so happy. Thanks for the review. I appreciate it a lot!

**MindIIBody**: You're so correct! This story is all cuteness, cuteness and more cuteness… I can't help it, Misao and Aoshi pairing is so cute! I just love them both! I hope there will be a rurouni kenshin ova/movie focused on Misao and Aoshi's love story! Wahaaahahaha! Wait for the next chapter too! Ahahaha! Maybe I'll update next, next month so everyone will wait! laughs evilly harharhar!

**sakurai: **thanks for the boost! Hahaha... I don't know what to say but thanks a lot. scratch the back of my head hehehe… It's really my problem I can't stop myself from switching from one tense to another. Huhuhu… I'm poor at English but I passed all my English subjects! Wekwekwek… I'll try to stop myself from doing that but if I can't sorry just go with it. You can still understand it, right? Right! Haahahaha!

**pinoykengumi7: **wahahaha! You're the best! Thanks for all those reviews! give another candy: choknut am I making Aoshi an OOC? Unwanted thoughts are good. I like it when Aoshi have his internal battle whether to ravish or not to ravish Misao… it makes him so sexy and adorable! Especially if he looses his control! Hahaha! Sorry for the wrong grammars. Maybe I should look for an editor for my story so it'll be better…

Here are their ages; Kenshin: 21. Megumi: 20. Aoshi and Sano: 19. Omasu: 18. Misao, Kaoru, Tsubame and Yahiko are all 9 yrs old. Master Hiko: a little old. Okina: old. Hahahaha! And lastly please, please pretty please DON'T KILL THE OH SO HANDSOME AOSHI! DON"T! WE love him all! Many people will kill you if you kill Aoshi! Bwahahahaha!

**BlAcK silhouette:** hey, thanks for the review and sorry if I got you confused. Hehehe… About your question the story is in alternate universe or alternate whatever they call it, so their ages are different from the anime series. I changed their ages and some facts about the characters so that they'll fit in my story so don't be confused. About Kenshin and Aoshi's education including Sano's, the truth is I totally forgot it. Hahaha! I haven't thought of them studying. Hehehe… gomen! Should I make them go to school or not? I'm open to suggestions so you can make any suggestions if you like and if I can put it in the story then I will. One more thing that I forgot… eheehehe! Kenshin's scar! Waaahhh! I'm so sorry! I will think about it… Kenshin with scar? Or without scar? Hmmm….

Lastly, for everyone I won't be able to update sooner because I'm so very busy this month because of my thesis and my thesis defense is coming up!waaahhh! I'm so scared! My midterm is coming too…waaahhhhh! Wish me luck. Promise the next chapter will be posted next month so wait for it ok! JA NE! THANKS AGAIN!


	6. chapter V:not little misao anymore

**Innocent Seduction**

by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_.

* * *

… **Chapter V: Not little Misao anymore …**

* * *

It's the same feeling again. Warmth. Contentment. Satisfaction. A completely foreign feeling but at the same time very well-known. He always feels this way every time he dreams about her. It's her… only she can make him feel this way… 

Long flowing hair… soft and silky skin… long lashes… thin soft lips… sea green eyes…

It's her… her face embedded on his mind… He knew her by heart, no need to look at her.

He opened his eyes and there she was asleep so soundly, sprawled on top of him… A smile appeared on his face on the lovely site before him… such a lovable being… His arms tightened around her body that seems to fit perfectly against him… she sighed contentedly as she snuggles closer to him… He closed his eyes again letting her warmth envelope his whole being…

Knock… Knock…

The sound of reality… calling him! He knew he have to leave her in the dream world and wait till the next time she will visit him in his dream… until tonight.

Knock… Knock…

Until then…

"Aoshi-san…"

Aoshi opened his eyes when he heard Kenshin call out his name…

"Hey! Aoshi! Wake up. Lunch." Aoshi sat up upon hearing Sanosuke's annoying loud voice.

He heard the door open. "Hey! Wake u––-" Paused. He didn't even look at them. They are such a nuisance sometimes.

"Umm… I see your already awaken. That's good… we'll leave you, just go downstairs for your lunch or would you like me to bring it up here for you and the young lady?" Kenshin asked. Still Aoshi's eyes were closed. He can still feel her warmness and the feel of her soft body against his as if she was really there. Aoshi opened his eyes and then quickly shut it again.

'What was that?' Aoshi asked his self, surprised. He pushed all his emotions aside as he opened his eyes. He looked down at person straddled on top of him with her cheek against his bare chest. A pleased smile on her face. He was sure he was supposed to see little Misao but… He looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke. They don't look shock at all. Sano even has a smirk on his face. "I'm going downstairs. Bring her something to eat." He said flatly. Kenshin nodded and before he closed the door Aoshi saw a knowing smile on Sano's face. He heard their footstep…Kenshin's more fluid and more discreet steps than Sano's. Silence… the only sound was fast beat of his heart as it thundered against his chest and resonate on his hears. He can clearly hear her even breathing and feel the steady beating of her heart against his upper body. He looked down at her again. 'Am I still dreaming?' He asked his self. He placed one of his hands that were wrapped around her waist into her loose hair. He examined her sleeping face to make sure that it was truly her.

Long flowing hair… soft and silky skin… long lashes… thin soft lips…

It's her… He knew he could never be mistaken… her image clear and vivid in his dreams… it's her.

'Why are you here?" He whispered. He buried his face against her neck and let her scent envelope him… her scent so familiar… He felt her arms wrapped around him. A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt her soft curves against his. The thin clothing she wore barely separating his naked torso against her. He lay down again with her still straddled on top him. 'This must be another dream.' He thought. He heard a knock and when he looked at the girl on top of him it she was still there. 'Maybe not.'

"Aoshi-san. I brought her breakfast." Kenshin said.

"Just a minute." Aoshi said blandly. He got up and carefully placed the sleeping girl on top of the bed. She was supposed to exist only in his dreams but here she was sleeping so peacefully. Aoshi looked at her from head to foot. Her body barely covered by a sheer white polo shirt that only reached a few inches passed her upper thigh. She has perfectly curved long legs, round hips and small waist, round breast that were perfect for her built and her swan-like neck that makes him want to shower with kisses. He was surprised by his thoughts and quickly pushed it away. He felt his body heat up when he saw clearly her whole body through her clothing and he suppressed a blush from appearing on his face when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath the long-sleeved polo shirt. But he can't seem to command his eyes to stop from starring at her perfect breast that was barely covered by the polo shirt that has its three upper buttons unfastened. It gave him a nice view of her cleavage and the swell of the sides of her breast up to her flat stomach. Even her long bare legs were so appealing to him.

"Aoshi-san… the door please." Kenshin's voice interrupted his wonderful observation. He covered her with a blanket and quickly composed his self and made the blush on his face leave his cheeks. He opened the door for Kenshin who has a relieved look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Aoshi said.

"That's ok, that it is." Kenshin said with a smile. He placed the tray of food on top of the study table beside the bed. He looked at the girl. 'She looks familiar.' He thought. He then looked at Aoshi and noticed him observing the sleeping lady. He noticed an amiable and affectionate look on Aoshi's face that quickly left his face when he noticed that Kenshin was observing him. Kenshin couldn't help but smile. "Your lunch is ready. We'll wait for you downstairs, that we will."

"Thank you." Aoshi said.

Kenshin walked to the door and before he closed it he looked at Aoshi again. 'Aoshi-san obviously like her very much, that he does.'

Aoshi heard the door closed. He looked at her again. 'You're just a dream. When I come back here you'll be gone.' He thought. He sat beside her and gently touched her cheek. It felt so soft and so warm to him. It felt so real. He looked at her slightly parted lips. He touched it too. Slowly without his knowledge he has moved closer to her. He can feel her breath against his lips.

"Hey, Aos-SHIT!" Aoshi's face quickly moved away from her. The door closed with a bang. "Sorry!" He heard Sano apologized and heard his quick footsteps as he walked away.

'What's happening to me?' Aoshi thought. He got up and put on a black shirt. Before he went out of the room he looked at her one last time. When he was downstairs Sano and Kenshin looked at him.

"You have a good taste? Where did you meet her?" Sano asked. Aoshi sat to Sano's right side and Kenshin placed his lunch in front of him. He thanked him and proceeded to eat. Sano faced Aoshi with his head supported by his left hand that was on top of the counter. "You really are a quiet guy Aoshi. I didn't hear a single sound last night." Sano said with a huge grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi said. He drank his tea.

"Aww… come one! You're always very secretive. Tell us, Kenshin also want to know. "

"Oro?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Spoilsport!" Sanosuke knew he can never forced Aoshi to say anything that he doesn't want to talk about so all he can do was to drop the subject.

"Where's Misao?" Aoshi asked. He was so surprised to see the lady in his dream that he didn't noticed Misao was not around.

"You don't know. We thought she was with you." Sano said.

"Didn't you notice her leave?" Kenshin asked.

"How will he notice if the weasel is missing if he has a beautiful lady keeping him busy." Sano said. He received a blank look from Aoshi but clearly meant: one more word from him and he's dead.

"I'll call Omasu." Aoshi said.

"Weasle is not there." Sano said. Aoshi sent him a how-did-you-know-that look. "Omasu called just minutes ago. She said she has somewhere to go and Misao has to stay here until Thursday. She said she'll drop by later with Misao's clothes."

"How about Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

"She left with Dr. Gensai, Tsubame and Yahiko to visit Tae-dono and her baby." Kenshin answered. Aoshi was silent. His face calm but inside him it was a complete chaos. He doesn't know where Misao could be. How could he be so careless? Suddenly footsteps echoed from upstairs, heavy and noisy footsteps running downstairs. All sighed in relief.

"There's the weasel girl." Sano stated. Everyone waited for the door to burst open and see a disheveled Misao on her Akebeko uniform. The door opened. Everyone gasped. Even Aoshi's always deadpan face has his mouth slightly opened from shock while Kenshin 'oro-ed' and has a stunned look on his face as well. "That's absolutely not weasel girl but DAMN she's sexy!" Sano said. There stood in front of them in a disheveled Akebeko uniform a girl but definitely not Misao. Aoshi couldn't stop his self from checking her out. She wore the same uniform as Misao but Misao's clothes were all a little loose while hers were all too short and too tight for her but for him it fit her perfectly.

'Sano's right! She's so damn sexy.' Aoshi looked at her from head to foot again. Even though he had seen her close to naked just a while ago her look right now has totally left him speechless. The black turtleneck undershirt and off shoulder blouse that reached Misao's waist has only reached several inches below her breasts totally exposing her flat stomach and slim waist. The skirt that reached above Misao's knees now covered only half of her thighs exposing her smooth, creamy and long legs that made Aoshi's head spin. Everything was so tight that it outlined her beautiful body.

The girl looked at the three guys before her. All mouth slightly open and they look as if they saw someone they haven't seen before. 'Why are they looking at me like that?' She thought, totally clueless on the look that was aimed at her. She has gotten up scrambling to get dress; she almost banged her head on the door just to hurry down here to help them in all the work here in the restaurant and now that she's here they'll just stare at her. 'What's going on here?' Before she can ask anything somebody beat her to it.

"Anou… why are you wearing that?" Kenshin asked. 'Why is she wearing Misao-chan's clothes? Does she want to help us?'

'What kind of question is that?' She thought surprised. "No reason… I just feel like wearing it." She said in a bored voice. Kenshin blinked and just stared at her again. 'She's just like…' He thought.

"It looks great on you." Sano said with a smile.

"Sano!"

"What? It really looks great on her." Sano turned to a still speechless Aoshi. "I'm so envious of you man. Your girl is really hot." Aoshi looked at him then to the girl who seems to be totally confused on the way they deal with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aoshi said now with a composed face. He looked at her. 'She's still here? How could that be? She's just a dream.' He thought. He observed her again. She has long tousled wavy hair that reached up to her bottom, thin soft lips that only minutes ago called him to kiss them. It was the same girl with her long lashes and beautiful sea green eyes that were directed to his with confusion on it.

"Hey Aoshi! Why don't you introduce your girl to us?" Sano asked. He observed Aoshi. He has a surprised look on his face again. Doesn't he remember her when only moments ago she was so intimately close to him?

'My girl.' Aoshi thought. He liked the sound of that. He wants her to be his girl. Only his and no one else. He was about to talk when the girl spoke first.

"Introduce?" The girl exclaimed. "What on earth is happening to all of you?" She looked at them. Their faces confused on her sudden outburst. She shrieked in annoyance. 'Ok. Maybe this is some kind of a game or they are trying to tease me again.' She said to herself. She looked at them again, all quietly sited in front of her. "Fine! I'll introduce myself." She paused and breathed in then out calming her nerves. "You guys really don't know me?" She asked. All together they shook their head. She sighed again. "I can't believe this. I can accept it if this is all rooster head's idea but Ken-nisan and Aoshi-sama… unbelievable." She was blabbering to herself that she didn't noticed when the eyes of the guys in front of her widened almost popping out of the sockets.

'Rooster head? How did she know that?" Sano's mind asked.

"Oro!" Was all Kenshin was able to say.

'Rooster head? How did she know Sanosuke?' Aoshi looked at Sano and glared at him. But the said man was totally lost on his own confusion to noticed Aoshi's fierce look. 'She's my girl!' His mind screamed and then the last name she muttered echoed on his mind. 'She said Aoshi-sama! How did she…'

"Hello everyone. Good mor-wait it's afternoon already." She paused and tried again. "Hello everyone! Good afternoon! I'm Makimachi Misao, 9 yrs old. I'm originally from Kyoto but I tran––-"

"MAKIMACHI MISAO!" Sanosuke shouted. The girl that called herself Misao looked at them and now noticed the extremely shocked look on their faces. 'Nine years old? Who is she kidding?' Sano thought.

"ORO?" Kenshin can feel his head spinning. 'What is happening?'

'Misao? My little Misao? Impossible.'

"Ok. This is not fun anymore. I'm quitting this game." She threw the shoes that they didn't noticed she held before. The shoes landed on the floor as the girl seated herself beside Aoshi. "Ken-nisan, where's my breakfast?" Kenshin absentmindedly handed Misao his own breakfast. "Thanks." The three watched as the girl ate her breakfast. "Good thing there's no customer yet. I overslept." She said to herself and then she turned to them. "I can't believe you Aoshi-sama you didn't wake me up." She returned her attention to her food. "Aomshmi-shma––-"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." Aoshi suddenly said. He said it on reflex and in the way he said it to _little _Misao when she talked with food on her mouth. Misao grinned at him that made his heart skip a beat. 'She's so pretty.' He thought. They watched her as she eat. She swallowed a half bread that she didn't even chewed well that it got stuck on her throat.

"Umm!Um!" Kenshin quickly handed the glass of water to the choking girl. She drank it down in just one gulp that some of the water spilled from her mouth and slither down to her neck. Aoshi's hand automatically went to the side of her lips then glide down to her neck to wipe the excess water. Sano and Kenshin noticed the change in Aoshi's eyes, the color of his eyes changed into a darker shade, but she didn't notice. "Arigatou." Misao said with a smile. She resumed eating while the three guys watched her.

"Are you really weasel girl?" Sanosuke asked. The Misao he knew was not more than four feet five inches tall but this girl that said she's Misao has a height that reached Aoshi's shoulder. Even her voice was different and her body, there's no way that sexy body belonged to the nine-year-old over energetic Misao that he knew. Too impossible… _very_ impossible!

"No! I'm an alien from outer space who came here on earth to eat your hearts." Misao said then she laughed maniacally.

"I'm not joking! Who are you!" Sano shouted. Misao was totally taken a back. Sanosuke's face looked very serious.

"I am MAKIMACHI MISAO! I'm not joking!" Misao exclaimed right in Sano's face. "What's wrong with you guys?" She said exasperatingly and drank another cup of tea. "I'm MISAO is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" The three said in unison.

"What in Buddha's name are you talking about?" Misao asked. She 'eked' when Aoshi suddenly carried her bridal style upstairs to their room. Kenshin and Sanosuked behind them, both men surprised on Aoshi's gentleness on the girl. Aoshi opened the door and placed Misao in front of the full body mirror.

"Look." Aoshi said simply. He liked the feel of his hands on her and wondered what it would feel like on the other parts of her body. When he realized where his thoughts will lead him he quickly shoved it out of his head.

"What's to look? I am Misao! The cute, bouncy and charming Misa-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Misao bellowed and then she fainted. Before her body hit the floor Aoshi caught her.

----------

"No. No! NO! It just CAN'T be!" Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi were sited on one of the round tables in the restaurant. All with a cup of tea that Kenshin made. They've closed their restaurant already since no one seems to want to eat today and they're thankful for that since they still have a problem to solve "That girl can't be Aoshi's weasel girl." Sano added.

"Aa." Aoshi second the notion and drank his green tea. He too strongly believed that that lady now asleep on his room was not _his _little Misao. But the idea of her being _his_ was not a bad idea at all. 'Definitely not.' Aoshi thought.

"She being Misao is like saying that Aoshi is a very friendly and sociable person or like saying––-"

"Sanosuke is benign." Sanosuke's jaw tightened at what Aoshi said.

"It's like saying that Aoshi is compassionate and warm-hearted." Sanosuke countered.

"Like saying Megumi is in love with you." Aoshi retorted calmly. Sanosuke has a darkened look that he sent to Aoshi. Before Sanosuke can say another word Kenshin felt it was the perfect time that he cut in.

"It's really hard to believe that she is our little Misao…" Kenshin looked at the two, a very calm Aoshi and a very annoyed Sanosuke. "But truth is when I first saw her I felt like I know her…" Kenshin paused. He remembered that when he first saw their unknown visitor she looked familiar to him and "…the way she behave she's really like Misao-chan, that she is."

"But weasel is nine years old and that girl doesn't look like nine to me at all."

"She talks like Misao-chan too. She called you rooster head and she called Aoshi-san, Aoshi-sama. We all know she's the only one who addresses Aoshi-san like that, that she does." Everything about her fitted Misao.

"You have a point." Aoshi said.

"He has a point? Are you nuts icicle?"

"No I'm not rooster head." Aoshi received a glare from Sano as he sent Sano his famous cold stare while Kenshin sweat-dropped. He knew he has to interfere again.

'"Aoshi-san." Kenshin gulped when Aoshi's cold stare was suddenly directed to him. "If you don't mind, will you tell us if you know how she ended up with you?"

"Yeah, tell us! How come she's in _your_ room on _top _of _YOU scantly _clothed? Who is she? When did you bring her here?" Sano interrogated then he leaned closer on the table towards Aoshi and asked. "Where can I meet someone like her?" He received another cold stare from Aoshi and another one from Kenshin whose eyes slightly turned close to amber. "Hehe… Just kidding." Sano said and then sited his self properly.

"Aoshi-san." Kenshin turned to Aoshi and waited for his explanation.

"I really don't know where she came from." Aoshi said. 'All I know is she's supposed to be just a dream.' He wanted to say out loud.

"Then how come she's with you? What exactly happed after you came home last night" Sano asked. 'Why can't I wake up with…" Aoshi butted in.

"Megumi on top of you."

"…with Megumi on top of me." Sano stopped shocked on what he said and a blush on his face.

"I won't forget to tell that to Megumi-dono, that I will." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Don't!" Sano exclaimed very embarrassed.

"So it's true, you do want her on top of you." Aoshi said. Sano's face reddened more.

"Of course not!" Sano exclaimed but that only proved that it's true. He quickly changed the topic before anything else come up regarding his feelings for a certain fox. "What happened last night?" He asked.

"Kenshin opened the door for me. He told me about Misao's crying. I went to our room but she wasn't there. I noticed that the balcony door was open and found Misao outside. I bathed her, changed her clothes and then sleep."

"So you really have no idea where she came from." Kenshin said. Aoshi nodded.

"You're not lying, aren't you?" Sano asked unconvinced.

"I'm not a liar like you." Aoshi said.

"At least I'm friendly to everyone and I don't have a sign on my forehead with 'Back off. I'm a cold-hearted ass.' written on it. "

"At least I didn't get rejected nineteen times."

"What?" Sano can feel his blood boil with anger. 'How dare he say that!' He thought. "It's only eighteen, EIGHTEEN times only!" Aoshi just shrugged his shoulder that angered Sano more. Kenshin intended to break the argument before it goes any further when somebody did it for him.

"Aoshi-sama…" Said a soft and hesitant voice that made Aoshi's heartbeat quicken. He knew that voice very well that if he looked behind him he will see _little_ Misao and that everything that happened just moments ago were a fragment of his imagination… that _she _will only exist in his dreams. But a part of him knew, due to the hastened beat of his heart, that when he looked behind him he'll see not Misao but _her._

'No. I didn't hear anything.' Aoshi told his self.

"Aoshi-sama…" She called again. Silence. Aoshi looked straight to the far wall. He can see Sano whose eyes fixed to the person standing several feet behind him and Kenshin who looked at him and then at her. "Aoshi-sama… I… I don't know what happened. I am Misao. I… I don't know how I turned this way." Kenshin looked at him who told him without words to at least look at her. Aoshi remained stoic and still didn't look behind him. He just doesn't know what to do. He's confused on what he wanted to believe.

'She can't be Misao but her voice… and this feeling.' Aoshi thought. Everything is so familiar and at the same time very new to him. Her voice tells him it was Misao and he can feel it as well. A very acquainted feeling that only Misao can elicit from him but also feeling very unknown to him.

"I am Misao… please believe me. You know I will never lie to you. I beg you Aoshi-sama believe me. I am Misao… Aoshi-sama…" The distress in her voice and her desperate plea made him set aside the questions that nagged his head. He got up and turned to her. He saw tears and in three quick strides he was before her.

"It's ok. Don't cry." Aoshi said as he wiped her tears. He drew her close to him and hugged her tenderly. He can't just stand to see her sad and see her tears.

"You believe it's me? That I am Misao?"

"Aa." Aoshi replied. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Arigatou Aoshi-sama." She whispered. Her voice muffled because her face was buried on his chest. "Thank you Aoshi-sama for believing me." She said and when she looked up at him she smiled. The same dazzling smile. Misao's smile. "Aoshi-sama, I want to eat." Misao said. She let go of him and went to their cook. "Ken-nisan is there something to eat?" Aoshi watched her. Saw her still in her Akebeko uniform that made her not look like Misao at all but it doesn't matter how she look like for him it's her.

'She is Misao.' Kenshin was right he felt it too the familiarity… the unexplainable emotion that you just knew and that's all what mattered. Aoshi believed it now. No proof or any explanation needed. He just knew it. He just knew and no one will understand it… only him. He smiled as he continues to watch her. His bubbly, over energetic, charming Misao but… 'She's _not little Misao anymore_.'

**

* * *

****To be continued….**

* * *

**AN: Hohooo! **Another chapter done… hahaha! I'm so happy coz I got so many reviews and my thesis defense is finished too! Wohooo! Finally I can sleep normally again!hehehe… and I can continue writing my stories. Sorry if I haven't updated my Ranma ½ fanfiction. To those who are waiting for the next chapter please be patient with me… my mind's not working too well!hehehehe! I want to make the last 2/3 chapters better so I'm going to rewrite the last chapter that I've done before posting it… so please wait for it, ok. What do you think about this chapter? I'm not so sure if it's that exciting and nice. The truth is I'm not so sure if you'll like this chapter. I'm not so confident with this one but still I hope you'll like it. Hehehehe… Now for the review response… 

**Gabyhyatt & ****flam3gurl**: glad you luv it! Thanks for the review!

**Nevaeh Azalea** & **raijutei-no-babylon**: thanks for the review!hehehe.. I don't know what else to say… XD

**krystle**: Thanks for the review ma'am! I'm so glad you like it… so what's my grade?hehehehe…just kidding! XD

**Green Animelover**: thanks for the review and I'm so happy you like my story. Hope you'll like this chapter too:D

**Trang**: You know what I passed two of my tests and I'm so happy. Thanks for the gudluck!hehehe…but I haven't seen my other tests. I wish that I'll pass all of it as well… thanks for the review too. Hope to hear more from you again.

**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru**: wahahahaha! Patience my friend… thanks for the review. What if I update next year? Would you kill me? Mwahahahaha! Just kidding… I wouldn't do that coz I'm so inspired in writing due to all the reviews that I've got… keep them coming!hahahaha!thanks again!

**BlAcK silhouette**: Hey! Thanks for the review… your right Kenshin w/o scar is better and he looks so handsome without it but I think he looks handsome too w/ it… or is he more handsome w/o it? Ahhh! I can't make up my mind!hehehe… For their education let's just say all three are very intelligent that they don't need school at all!hehehe… or they finished school early!hehehe… I can't think of anything. If you have any suggestions feel free to say it. Ok?


	7. chapter VI:a long day

**Innocent Seduction**  
by: **purplerose28**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any characters of Rurouni Kenshin. As much as I wanted to own Aoshi and Kenshin I can't, they belong to_ Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama_.

"talking/speaking"

'thoughts'

"**_talking during a flashback"_**

'**_thoughts during a flashback'_**

**_

* * *

_**

… **Chapter VI: a long day…**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**5:24 am**

Too early to be awake and too late to go to sleep…

**_"Aoshi-sama… I am Misao… please believe me. You know I will never lie to you. I beg you Aoshi-sama believe me. I am Misao… Aoshi-sama…"_**

He believes her but how did it happen? What caused her to suddenly change? Is it something she ate or something she drank? Magic? A wish upon a star? A wish granted by a fairy? What? How? Why?

'To torture me! To make me sit here in the dark living room without even one hour of sleep.'

'**_He was slumped on the soft couch on the long black soft sofa of the restaurant. A little heavy but welcomed weight on top of him. Warm breath against his neck that made his whole body shudder. Automatically his arms closed around the creature on top of him. He sighed on the feel of warm flesh against his bare chest.' _**

How he wish she was here sprawled on top of him.

'You went here to forget about her not to fantasize about her!'

But he really wanted her to be with him. To feel the warmth of her body again… the warmth that has enveloped his being the whole night… warmth that caused him a sleepless night.

Silence enveloped the whole room. For several minutes all he can hear was the steady beating of his heart and his even breathing.

**  
**

**5: 56 am**

**_'She's little Misao! She's just nine years old! She's little Misao! She's just nine years old!' Aoshi chanted to his self over and over. 'She's little Misao! She's just nine years old! She's lit–- ' _**

**_"Aoshi-sama…" He looked at Misao who was snuggled so close to him. Her whole body pressed against his right side. Her body moved closer to him that he felt every inch of her soft and warm body. Her right hand that was placed on top of his chest slowly moved lower to his stomach and her breath against the underside of his ear made him shudder and repeat his chant again and again. _**

**_'She's little Misao! She's just nine years old! She's little Misao! She's just nine years old!'_**

**_"Hmm… Aoshi-sama…" _**

**_'I knew it was a bad idea to listen to that rooster head! He'll pay for this.' Aoshi thought. It was Sanosuke who insisted that Misao sleep on his room like she usually does. He said that he should sleep beside Misao. For a moment he even thought Sanosuke said sleep with Misao not beside Misao but Kenshin said he heard it wrong. Suddenly Misao none to gently placed her right foot over his thighs that produced a grunt from the usually stoic man. _**

**_'Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini.'_**

**_Another shift… another deep groan. _**

**_'I better get up.' Aoshi thought. If he stays another minute longer he doesn't know what he might do. _**

Almost two hours has passed since he left her in their room and he's still here in the living room forcing his self not to think of the lady who was supposed to be just a dream. His dream girl that turned out to be the older, sexier and more gorgeous version of his little Misao… she looks hot too!

Damn! 'I better cook breakfast.' Aoshi left the room and went to the kitchen. He put on his apron then he immersed his self in cooking breakfast.

**  
**

**6:18 am**

**_Her body barely covered by a sheer white polo shirt that only reached a few inches passed her upper thigh. She has perfectly curved long legs, round hips and small waist, round breast that were perfect for her built and her swan-like neck that makes him want to shower with kisses._**

"Ohayou Aoshi-san," greeted the red-hair with his gentle smile.

**_He felt his body heat up when he saw clearly her whole body through her clothing and he suppressed a blush from appearing on his face when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath the long-sleeved polo shirt._**

"Oro?" He was totally ignored by the quiet man who seemed to be quieter now. "Aoshi-san." Kenshin called out.

**_He can't seem to command his eyes to stop from starring at her perfect breast that was barely covered by the polo shirt that has its three upper buttons unfastened. It gave him a nice view of her cleavage and the swell of the sides of her breast up to her flat stomach. Even her long bare legs were so appealing to him. _**

"Aoshi-san!" Kenshin called out again louder this time.

"What!"

"Oro?" Kenshin was taken aback when Aoshi snapped at him. He even has an annoyed look on his always blank face. "Sorry if I startled you, that I am."

Aoshi's face quickly returned to its usual deadpan look. "I apologize too." He said.

Kenshin pick up a rag that was placed beside the sink and wiped his cooking area and the countertop. "Did you sleep well Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked. He observed him subtly to see if something was amiss on him; from his bare feet to his black hip-huggers pants and his dark green shirt to his slightly disheveled hair. As always his face remained passive and his body relaxed.

'Is it that obvious that I didn't get any sleep last night?' He should've checked his face on the mirror first. He glanced at Kenshin and observed his face for a few seconds. 'Is he mocking me?' But Kenshin doesn't have the same look that Sanosuke has whenever he pester him. "I slept well." He answered simply. He waited for the punchline but Kenshin remained silent. 'Good for him.'

"Aoshi-san, let me do that. It's my schedule to cook breakfast today, that I am." Kenshin said. 'He's up so early. I wonder why?' Most of the time he was the first one to get up followed by Aoshi then he would have to wake up Sano and Misao. There were times when Aoshi was the first to wake up and the first thing that he always do was to go for a jog or train not cook breakfast especially when it's not his schedule to cook. "Aoshi-san is there something wrong? Are you not well?"

'He sure has lots of question today.' Aoshi thought a little annoyed on Kenshin. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking of a few things." He replied but the truth was he was thinking of someone. 'Somebody by the name of Mikamachi Misao, his nine year-old girl that now has a nineteen year-old body. 'Definitely worth thinking of.'

"Is there something I can do to help?" Kenshin asked kindly after he finished cleaning his working area.

"Just fix the table." Kenshin quickly did what Aoshi told him.

'Looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that he did.' Kenshin thought.

**  
**

**6: 44 am**

"May I ask you something?" Kenshin asked after he has placed four plates on top of the round table. "Do you have any idea how Misao-chan turned the way she is?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out since last night." Aoshi replied. 'But all I can think of is how wonderful her body felt against mine every time she cuddles closer to me.' He didn't dare say that out loud because Kenshin might get a heart attack. After he finished cooking omelets, hotdogs and bacons he checked the rice while Kenshin made some tea and a glass of milk for Misao.

**_"Ken-nichan I don't like milk! Can I have green tea instead?" Misao asked sweetly plus her adorable pleading look. _**

**_"Gomen Misao-chan but its milk for you so you'll grow tall. You can have green tea when you're older." Kenshin said and placed a glass of milk on the counter in front of Misao. _**

**_"Mou!" Misao whined. 'My charm didn't affect him I better work on that.' She thought with her cute pout that made Kenshin chuckle. _**

That happened two weeks after little Misao arrived here in Tokyo and since then he always see to it that Misao drink at least one glass of milk a day so she'll grow up fast.

'She did grow up _very_ fast… _too_ fast.' Kenshin thought. "Could it be something she ate or drink at the festival?" Kenshin asked. He has finished fixing the table and was on his way to the storage room.

"I don't think so. Most of the food she had was the same as what I had and everyone else." Aoshi responded placing everything he had cooked on the table. Kenshin come out from the storage room with a mop and a pail in his hands.

"She has always wanted to grow up quickly so she'll be the same age as you Aoshi-san. Someone up there must really love Misao-chan." Kenshin said with his always present smile.

"Or somebody must really love icicle up there to finally give him the woman that will melt him."

'Melt me? Not yet… she's just warming me up.' Aoshi thought with a smirk that quickly faded away. "Its more likely somebody hates me up there."

"Why do you say so your royal iciness?" Sanosuke asked mockingly complete with a bow while Kenshin who stood beside Sanosuke sweat-dropped.

'Here they go again.' Kenshin remained silent and just let the two have their daily dose of banter with each other while he mopped the floor.

"Because I met you," was Aoshi point-blank reply. Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and thought he saw a nerve on his left temple twitch.

"I'm sure they despise me more..." Sanosuke started, snatching the mop from Kenshin who oro-ed but didn't object when Sanosuke continued his work.

'It was his duty after all.' Kenshin thought and then Sanosuke continued.

"…I have to live and work with Mr. Below Zero Personality." Kenshin was about to fix the other tables and chairs but Aoshi beat him to it.

'I'll just fix the curtains.' Kenshin thought so he went to the rightmost window beside the front door.

"Damn! I'm the luckiest man alive!" Sanosuke added sarcastically.

"You're right." Aoshi said calmly. Sanosuke looked at him surprised that his bantering buddy agreed with him. "You're the luckiest of all because you were rejected by women eighteen times only. Eighteen is not a bad number." Kenshin saw another nerve twitch on Sanosuke's temple. "Why don't you try nineteen, it's a good number too?"

'He sure is talkative today.' Kenshin thought as he saw the third nerve twitch on Sanosuke's forehead. 'The curtains getting dirty I think I'll wash it tomorrow.'

Aoshi went on. "I heard Ms. Takani like that number. Should I call her for you so you can have your arrangements with her?" At the moment the two were already glaring at each other.

'What's with Aoshi today?' Kenshin doesn't have a single clue why Aoshi's patience seems to be close to nothing today however he still has his usual stoic look. The two were about to squeeze the life out of each other when suddenly there was a ting sound from the chime when the front door opened.

"Ohayou everyone!"

Kenshin has never been happy and grateful to see the raven-haired angel. He even hugged her as he greeted her merrily. "Ohayou Kaoru-chan." When he pulled away from her he noticed her flushed face that he find so amiable.

"Morning Kenshin-nisan." Kaoru said shyly with her face slightly flush. She looked at a normal looking Aoshi then to Sanosuke who has a goaded look on his face. "Kenshin-nisan, is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine." Kenshin turned to the two. "Ne?" The two nodded then went back to their work.

"Where's Misao-chan? Isn't she up yet?" Kaoru asked.

"She's still asleep icicle worn her out last night. He knock 'er good!" Sanosuke said, pretending to punch something with his right hand. Aoshi glared at him but he just smiled back.

"Sanosuke, will you please clean up the bathroom. I noticed the floor is already dirty." Kenshin said. It's best to get rid of him before he blurted out anything because of his annoyance to Aoshi. 'Those two are acting like a child.' He thought with a sigh.

"Hai, hai." With the mop in hand Sanosuke went to the customer's restroom.

"Kenshin-nisan, did Aoshi-nisan really punch Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin chuckled. 'What an adorable child.' Kaoru shifted slightly in front of him, the blush on her face deepening. "Aoshi-san would never do that to Misao-chan. She's very special to him, that she is."

"But Sano-nisan said––"

"What he meant was Misao got really exhausted. She worked so hard yesterday that's why she got sick." He doesn't want to lie to Kaoru but he has to. They have to figure out the problem first and if possible bring Misao back to normal before anything wrong happen. Then it will be up to Misao whether she'll tell her best friend or not. "Misao-chan has a fever so she can't go to school today." Kenshin said and when he saw Kaoru's worried but still cute face he added. "Don't worry she's fine. She just need to rest today."

"May I see her before I go to school?" Kaoru asked with pleading eyes.

"She's asleep. You can see her after school." Aoshi stated. His voice still has a hint of annoyance. He doesn't know what had gotten on him to argue with that rooster head. He doesn't easily get irritated during their arguments but now he had almost throttled him to death. 'I need sleep.' He thought. Finally he has finished arranging the stupid chairs. 'Sleep! Now!' His mind told him.

Kaoru tried again. "I'll just peek a little. Promise I won't wake her up."

"Later Kaoru." Aoshi said his voice a little stern that it made Kaoru flinch and made Kenshin utter his famous oro. He's starting to get irritated again. 'Calm down Aoshi.' He told his self. 'Your sexually frustrated, mister!' He quickly searched for a cup of green tea.

"Aoshi-san is just worried about Misao-chan, that he is. I hope you understand Kaoru-chan." Kenshin said gently. Kaoru looked at Aoshi who was silently drinking his hot tea then she turned to Kenshin and nodded. "Will you please tell your teacher that Misao-chan is sick?" Kaoru nodded again. Kenshin and Kaoru were on their way to the door when they heard loud and hurried footsteps followed by a loud shriek.

"I'M LATE! KAORU-CHAN WILL KILL ME!"

'Shit.' Kenshin and Aoshi thought. One door opened loudly followed by another one then a loud bang when the door was hastily closed and then finally they heard running water.

"Busted!" The two heard Sanosuke voiced out. Good thing Kaoru's sense of hearing was not as keen as them or she might have heard him. Kenshin looked at Kaoru who has a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought she's sick?" Kaoru asked, confused.

The bathroom door opened and Sanosuke came out. "Weasel girl has the ability to recover fast. It's in her blood." He got a shut-up-look from Kenshin and Aoshi who look pissed off again. He drank his tea again. From upstairs they heard the running water stopped and then a door opened.

"AOSHI-SAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" The supposed to be sick girl shouted.

Aoshi can feel a big headache coming. "Kaoru-chan, why don't you go on ahead? Misao-chan will meet you at school." Aoshi massaged his forehead then took another sip of his tea.

"Let me walk you to school." Kenshin offered kindly. Kaoru smiled at him as he took her left hand. At the moment she doesn't care about her best friend, all she cares about was how great her hand feels against Kenshin-nisan's hand. They were already outside the restaurant when the weasel girl decided to show up.

"KAORU-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!"

Sanosuke whistled. Kenshin orrrooooo-ed and Karou gasped loudly when they saw Misao's tousled look while Aoshi drink up all the remaining _hot_ tea on his cup not even affected by its temperature. He summoned all his self-control and applied all his training to maintain his blank and cold expression.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked completely shocked.

"What are you talking about? I'm Misao! Makimachi Misao."

"It can't be." Kaoru whispered. She looked at _Misao_ from head to foot. In her left hand she held their school cap and on her right hand was a pair of shoe that was too small for her larger feet. She was taller than the Misao she knew with longer hair that reached her butt, her knee-socks only reached mid leg. She was wearing the same uniform as her but it seems her uniform has shrunk. Everything was too short and too tight. Her blouse barely covered her flat stomach and the skirt was _very _short that if she tiptoed her underwear will be seen.

'I'm going to have a heart attack.' Aoshi thought as he looked at Misao from head to foot. 'Damn she's so gorgeous!' His mind screamed. If before he finds her school uniform cute now he finds it more than cute. He never want her to take off that damn scrap of clothe off. 'I think I'll change my profession and be a teacher.' He pictured his self in black slacks, polo shirt and tie with Misao in her _uniform_ on _his_ office. 'HENTAI!' his mind scolded at him. 'I _need hot _green tea!' He saw another cup and held it tightly in his hand. He was about to gulp it down but luckily Kaoru's great timing saved him from scorching his throat…

"You're NOT Misao." Kaoru said.

"Yes I am." Misao countered.

"No you're not!" Kaoru retorted.

"Yes I a––"

Aoshi interrupted. "She's my––"

Sanosuke and Kenshin butt in both at the same time. "She's Aoshi's lover." Sano said while Kenshin said, "She's Aoshi's sister."

"Great." Aoshi muttered. Another sip from his soothing tea.

'They are hiding something from me.' Kaoru thought, suspiciously. She looked at them. Kenshin looked a little tense. Sanosuke has a huge grin on his face while Misao was giggling. She saw Aoshi heave a sigh, sip his tea and finally rub his forehead. 'Could she really be Misao?' She looked at Misao again and formulated a plan. "You're Misao!" Kaoru said. Reverse psychology.

"No I'm not." Misao said.

"Tanuki-chan vs. weasel girl round two… fight!" Sanosuke announced. He got an angry look from Aoshi. "What?" He asked. Another glare from Kenshin. He then realized his mistake. 'Ohh… right. I just called Misao weasel girl.' He looked at Kaoru. 'I don't think she heard me.'

"I was just kidding. I'm not Misao."

"Yes you are!" Kaoru yelled. 'They were covering for her.'

"I'm not!" Misao retorted. She has totally forgotten what happened yesterday but she really likes rooster head's idea. 'I'm Aoshi-sama's lover. That sounds nice.' She thought with a chuckle.

"You're not Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I am Misao!" She paused shocked on what she said. 'Busted.' She looked at Aoshi and saw him sigh, exasperated while Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"Gotcha!" Kaoru shouted triumphantly.

"Very clever tanuki." Sanosuke said that quickly earned him glares from Kenshin, Misao and Aoshi. 'Will you look at that? Looks like I missed a dirty spot on the floor.'

"I am not Misao. If I'm Misao I would know your secret that you're madly in love with Ken-nisan." Misao paused after she has comprehended what she said. 'Ooppsy…'

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?" Kaoru screamed her face flushed. "How did you know that!"

"She's not Misao." Aoshi said calmly. He was finally calming down from within him. All thanks to his trusty green tea.

"But how did… how did she––" Sanosuke finished the sentence for her.

"Know that you're crazy over Kenshin?" Kaoru nodded her face redden more. She didn't even dare look at Kenshin. "A person doesn't need be Misao to know that. Everyone knew that already even Kenshin knew!"

"Whatttt!" Kaoru screeched. She looked at Kenshin. He nodded which confirmed that he indeed knew. "Oh my god…" All the color on her face drained. She fainted fortunately Kenshin caught her.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled. She hastily went to her best friend and kneeled beside her. In a blink of an eye Aoshi's newly gained tranquility crumbled to the ground when he saw Misao's curved bottom.

'Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini.' Aoshi chanted over and over. Green tea!

"Did she faint because she found out that I am really Misao or she fainted because Ken-nisan knew already that she's in-love him?" Misao asked, looking at Sanosuke then to Kenshin.

"I think it's the first one." Kenshin replied.

"I'll go for b and that's my final answer." Sanosuke remarked.

"Congratulations rooster head you just won a trip to the market." Aoshi said evenly. "And while you're there, why don't you buy a new brain for yourself."

"That's a wonderful idea and for that I'll treat you with a new personality. I heard its on sale." Sanosuke countered.

"Yay. I'm so delighted to hear that." Aoshi said with his monotonous voice.

Kenshin finally decided to interfere. "Sanosuke will please just go and buy me some seasonings." He had witness enough heated discussion from them and he doesn't want another one that's completely worthless.

"Sure thing Kenshin." Sanosuke answered.

'What's happening to them?' Misao asked herself. Kenshin's complete attendance gentle smile was gone instead he has scowl on his face. Her Aoshi-sama seems to be drinking too much tea. He has devoured all the three cups on the table and now has his eyes on her glass of milk. And Sanosuke… 'He's 85 irritating most of the time but at the moment he's 99.'

"By the way, nice uniform weasel..."

'Ok… make that 105 irritating.' Misao thought.

"…fits you perfectly." Sanosuke said with a big grin. He looked at Aoshi's reaction. He has been observing him like a hawk but icicle was too fast for him. He didn't saw a single change on his emotionless face. All he did was look at Misao then drink his tea.

"Sano! Out!" Kenshin said firmly accompanied by a glare that turned his eyes almost golden. Aoshi's eyes flashed angrily at him so Sanosuke didn't say a word and just left. He knew when its time to stop being annoying. At least he got a reaction from Aoshi's deadpan look with an added bonus. He got a reaction from Kenshin's always smiling face too. "I'll bring Kaoru upstairs."

"I'll go with you." Misao said but Aoshi sent her a stay-and-that's-an-order-look. Aoshi opened the door for Kenshin.

"Aoshi-san, please call their teacher and tell her the two can't come to school today." Aoshi nodded. "Call Dr. Gensai too." Kenshid added. Aoshi waited until he heard the door of Kenshin's room upstairs closed and then he turned his attention to _his _Misao who was just few feet away from him.

"Eeto… Aoshi-sama…" Misao was very, as in _very _nervous in front of Aoshi. She felt like she's as small as a five-year-old who got caught in the act of doing something awful. "A-aoshi-sama… go-gomen… I forgot that… that I'm not small… err… not the same as before…" Misao said softly. She can't even look him in the eye. 'Baka! How can you forget something as important as this? Look at what you've done! BAKA!' She scolded herself. 'Poor Kaoru… I hope she's fine. At least she's with Ken-nisan now.' She thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny Misao?"

"Eepp! Nothing Aoshi-sama. Nothing. Gomen." Misao replied fearfully as she clutched her hand tightly in front of her. She's scared like hell! She has never heard that very deep and strong voice of Aoshi. She felt her whole body tremble from fear and strangely from something else that she can't name.

Aoshi sighed. He looked at Misao from head to foot. He doesn't know what to say to her. Who wants to say anything when all he wanted to do was lay her on the table and shower her with heated kisses from head to foot? 'She's little Misao! She's just nine years old! She's little Misao! She's just nine years old!' Or pin her against the wall and ravish her. 'Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini. Okina in polka dots bikini.'

Misao heard Aoshi's strangled groan and her whole body automatically become more taut and tense. 'Kami-sama. My heart is beating so fast. I think I'm going to die.' She remained quiet and unmoving. 'Why isn't Aoshi-sama saying anything?' Misao thought as long silence continued to envelope them. She slowly looked up at him to see what he was doing. 'Eek! He's staring at me.' Misao quickly bowed down. 'I've never seen Aoshi-sama's eyes like that before. Is it always that dark and intense?'

"Misao, go." Aoshi said with his very deep and hoarse voice that made Misao shudder. He can't stand another minute with her without fulfilling even one of his fantasies. 'Since when did you fantasize about Misao? She's little Misao… nine-year old little Misao!' He groaned again, a deep throated groan then he voiced out in a husky tone. "Misao, go upstairs and change. Now."

"H-h-hai." Misao said. She wasted not a single second and dashed upstairs. She didn't even look back at him. 'Aoshi-sama must be really upset to me.' Misao sighed. She went to Kenshin's room to check on Kaoru. She knocked thrice on the ajar door.

"Come in Misao-chan." She heard Kenshin said. She slowly pushed the door and went inside. Her still unconscious friend was laid on top of Kenshin's bed with purple and black stripes quilt.

"Ken-nisan… will Kaoru-chan be alright?" Misao asked worriedly. She looked at her friend's face and noticed the color of her face has returned to normal.

"Don't worry she's fine. She's just shocked from what happened but she'll be alright once she wakes up, that she will." Kenshin assured her. He placed his hand on Misao's shoulder and squeeze slightly.

"Arigatou Ken-nisan." Misao whispered and hugged him. Kenshin smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her. After a minute or so, "Ken-nisan I just noticed something about you…" She removed her arms around him and stepped twice away from him.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked. He watched as Misao placed her right hand on top of his head. She has easily reached it without stretching her body.

Misao continued. "…you're short Ken-nisan!"

"Oro?"

"You're just a couple of inches taller than me. I'm sure Hiko-sama didn't give you milk everyday when your still young. Probably he bought sake instead of milk…' To that Kenshin second the notion. '…look how short you are. I'm sure by the time I'm twenty something I'll be taller than you..." Misao then placed her right hand in level with her shoulders. "…no doubt you'll only reach my shoulder by then. Poor you…" She patted his head.

'She's really Misao-chan grown-up or not and I'll bet my life on it.' Kenshin thought as he continues to listen on Misao's opinions about his height. 'I should've drink milk when I was still young…' Sigh. 'It's all Master Hiko's fault.' Sigh again.

**  
**

**8:12 am**

After exactly twelve minutes of Misao's blabbering Kenshin was finally free to go downstairs to get the two angels their breakfast. Kaoru was still asleep when he left while Misao went to Aoshi's room to change. When he arrived downstairs no one was there. 'Where's Aoshi-san?' He went to the table where they were supposed to have their breakfast. 'Even Sano isn't here yet.' All the foods were still there except for the empty cups of tea and Misao's half-filled glass of milk. 'I don't remember her drinking it.' He cleaned up the table. He placed the glass, cups and unused plates on the sink when he noticed three empty pitchers. 'Who use––" the bathroom door opened.

Kenshin blinked and then blink again. Aoshi came out with the fourth empty pitcher on his left hand. "Aoshi-san, what happened to you?" Kenshin asked surprised too see Aoshi's drenched face with his bangs dripping and clinging wetly to his forehead. The upper portion of his shirt was soaked too because of his dripping wet hair. It seemed he was the one who used all the cold water from the currently empty pitchers on the sink.

"Where's Misao?" Aoshi asked evenly still not moving from his position in front of the bathroom's open door.

Kenshin observed his face. Calm and expressionless as always. "She's in your room changing." Kenshin replied. "Are you alright?" Aoshi didn't mind him.

After placing the pitcher on the sink Aoshi went upstairs. He passed by Kenshin's partly open door and saw Kaoru asleep on his bed. He continued to walk until he reached his closed door and instead of opening it he just stared at it. He can hear Misao's light footsteps from inside. The sound of her steps was louder than when she was just nine. 'What is she going to wear?' He asked his self. For sure she's rummaging their closet for something to wear. All Misao's clothes were too small for her now that she has grown. 'Not that I mind her wearing small and tight clothes.' He imagined her wearing her pastel blue kimono with black obi that she wore in a festival. For sure it will not even reach her mid thigh showing off her exquisite long legs. Then there will be a wide gap in front of her kimono exposing her sternum including her cleavage and collarbone. 'Damn!' Aoshi cursed and he quickly walked towards the bathroom to cool down. He needed a cold bathe… a _very cold_ bathe.

**  
**

**8:30 am**

Knock. Knock.

"Aoshi-sama."

Silence.

Knock. Knock.

"Aoshi-sama, are you alright in there?"

Silence.

'Mou! He's still mad at me.' She tried calling him again, "Ao––"

"Misao-chan." She looked to her right and saw Kenshin standing in front of his room holding a tray of food. "Are you wearing Aoshi-san's clothes?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup! All my clothes don't fit anymore so I borrowed Aoshi-sama's old clothes. What do you think?" Misao turned around slowly, showing off her outfit. She really likes the feel of Aoshi's clothing on her body, it even smells like him.

"It looks nice, that it is." Kenshin replied. Misao was wearing Aoshi's black fitted shirt, an exact fit for her body, and gray sweat pants. It was a little too big for her narrow waist but she adjusted the string around the waist so it wouldn't fall off.

"Do you think Aoshi-sama is still mad at me?" Misao asked.

"Of course not, I'm sure he's just worried about you Misao-chan, that he is." replied Kenshin, "why don't you have breakfast first. I brought food for you and for Kaoru-chan."

"Ken-nisan, may I tell Kaoru-chan the truth?" Misao followed Kenshin inside his room. "She can be trusted. I know she will not tell anyone about this."

"I'm sure she won't." Kenshin placed the tray on top of his desk beside his bed. "Kaoru-chan is a very kind and honest girl. I trust her too." Kenshin looked at Misao's best friend still asleep on his bed. "You may tell Kaoru-chan about it when she wakes up. And if you need anything else just tell me, ok?"

"Hai! Thank you very much Ken-nisan."

"You're welcome." Kenshin said and then he closed the door after he went out. He was on his way downstairs when he heard a door open. He looked behind him and saw Aoshi come out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel on top of his head. 'He looks exhausted.' Kenshin thought. "Aoshi-san, are you––", he didn't get to finish his question when Aoshi went inside his room and closed the door behind him without even glancing at Kenshin.

"KENSHIN! We have customers! Get your butt down here." Sanosuke shouted from downstairs.

"Hai, Coming!" When Kenshin arrived downstairs he saw few customers already there waiting for their food. He quickly went to his cooking area; wear his apron and toque, and then cook their orders. 'We don't what to keep the customers waiting, that we don't.'

"Here's another order." Sanosuke placed another piece of paper on top of the counter when the phone ringed. "Hello. Tokyo's most sought bachelor speaking, how may I help you?"

Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"Oh... Hello Mrs. Honda. Good morning!" Sanosuke greeted the old woman on the other end of the line. She's one of their regular customers. She calls every morning at the same time asking for the same order. "What can I get you?" He asked. "The usual… yes… yes… Aoshi? He's dead already…"

Kenshin sweat-dropped again while Sanosuke laughed out loud.

"Just kidding… Yes… He will be there right away… yes… ok. Thank you. Bye." Sano placed the receiver back then he asked. "Hey Kenshin, where's icicle?" Just then the stockroom door opened and the mentioned man come out dressed in his Akebeko uniform. Before Sanosuke can utter a single word that may start another argument Kenshin quickly sent him away.

"Sano, here's the order for table three and two." Kenshin placed the orders on two separate trays. Sano picked it up and left to hand over the orders to their waiting customers. "Aoshi-san, Mrs. Honda's order will be ready in a minute why don't you have some breakfast first before you leave."

"I'm not hungry." Aoshi said.

"He had enough tea already, I'm sure he's stuffed now. One more cup and he'll go kaboom!" Sanosuke said but Aoshi didn't mind him and to that Kenshin was very thankful. After five minutes Kenshin has finished cooking all the foods to be delivered and after Aoshi has packed and loaded everything on his delivery bike he left.

**  
**

**11: 10 am**

It only took Aoshi an hour to finish all his delivery but it took him another hour before he got back to Akebeko. For one hour all he did was to drive so he can compose his self and clear his thought off images of Misao. She has been inside his head since yesterday and its causing all sorts of reaction from him: mentally, physically and emotionally. He told his self that he shouldn't think unnecessary thoughts of her and feel anything more for her. She's just little Misao, the baby who was entrusted to him by his parents, the little girl he raised since she was a baby and the little girl that he loves very much as a _sister_. 'That's right… she's my little sister My little Misao. She's my only family left. That's all she is to me, my little sister… and that's how it will be... _always_.'

Aoshi entered Akebeko through the back door after he has parked his motorbike. When he got inside he was surprised to see the restaurant jam-packed. Every tables and chairs were occupied and there were still people outside waiting for their turn to eat. What was more surprising was most of their customers were of the male population.

"Aoshi-san, I'm glad your back. We need your help, that we do." Kenshin said who seems to be working faster than his normal pace. "Will you please give this to table four?" Kenshin placed the order in a tray and after Aoshi put on his apron he went to work.

"Tanuki-chan. Table three." Sanosuke called out.

"Hai!" Aoshi noticed that Kaoru was still on her school uniform and was also wearing an apron. "Here's another order from table two and six." Kaoru placed two pieces of paper on top of the counter near Kenshin.

"Kaoru-chan, thank you very much for helping us. I appreciate it a lot." Kenshin said with a smile. Kaoru smiled back with a flush face. She has been helping them since nine in the morning after Misao told her everything that happened since yesterday. Kaoru was shouting 'shut up' to Misao over and over after she told her everything. She couldn't believe what Misao said but in the end she did believe her. They were best friends after all.

"Motoko-chan, clean up table one!"

'Motoko-chan? Who is that?' Aoshi doesn't have a single clue who Sanosuke was talking about.

"Hai!" Somebody shouted. Aoshi's question was answered when he saw the 'Motoko' Sanosuke was referring to and instantly all eyes went to the owner of the voice, especially that of the male customers. When they saw her all of them have an adoring look on their faces.

'Misao!' Aoshi felt that the one hour he spent away was not enough. 'Two hours more.' He watch Misao, who was now called as Motoko, clean up the table. She was dressed in her Akebeko uniform except for the skirt, it was replace by his old sweat pants that was a little loose on her and she was also wearing his slippers that was still too big for her feet even though it was the oldest pair he have. Her flat stomach was covered by the apron she's wearing but her lower back was barely covered by the apron's straps that were tied behind her. Her long hair was neatly braided and it swayed over her butt along with her movements. 'Make that four hours…'

"Hey, icicle! Get back to work!" Sanosuke exclaimed. For the first time Aoshi was thankful that Sanosuke yelled at him.

"Aoshi-sama, welcome back!" Aoshi looked around and saw every man present looking at Misao again.

'So that's why there are so many idiots here.' Aoshi concluded. Most of them were more likely here because of Misao not because they want to eat. Misao was getting too much attention and it's starting to irritate him again.

"Motoko-chan, this is for table two." Sanosuke called over.

"Coming." Misao said, enthusiastically.

"Kenshin thought of that name for Misao. Kaoru suggested Kumiko but I think Natsume is better, what do you think?" Sanosauke asked. (**an:** I really like Motoko Kasunagi of GITS:SAC that's why I used her name. Hehehe! She's the best! So cool! I like Kumiko too from Gokusen and Natsume from You're Under Arrest. Wohoooo! Girls rock!)

'Mine is good name but only I can call her that.' Aoshi thought. He quickly looked for a cup of green tea. 'I think I need a day off…' He thought.

"Icicle, this is for table six." Sanosuke said to Aoshi who doesn't seem to be in his usual self. He was quieter than the usual, just standing still and staring at… Misao.

"Umm… Motoko-san." One of the customers beside table two that Misao was attending to said.

"What can I do for you?" Misao looked at him and his face reddened.

"May I have a can of soda please?" He asked shyly. Aoshi felt a nerve twitch on his forehead.

"Sure. Just a sec." Misao said with a cute smile on her face that made the blush on the guy's cheeks deepen. Before Misao can leave her spot Aoshi was already at her side with a can of soda.

"Here." Aoshi said with his emotionless but very intimidating voice. All the colors on the guy's face were drained away because of the way Aoshi looked at him. He quickly bowed his head. "Leave this to me. Go wash the dishes." Aoshi said in a commanding voice. He looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke and saw them glance at him with a meaningful look on their faces.

Misao was shocked at the way Aoshi talked to her but she quickly followed. 'Aoshi-sama is still mad at me.' She thought, sadly. 'Mou! I hate washing dishes.'

"Does anybody need anything else?" Aoshi asked in exasperation at the guys who were looking at him with a scarred look on their faces. Nobody dared to answer him. Aoshi looked outside the restaurant and saw that more guys were waiting for their turn to eat. 'Or should I say to ogle at _my_ Misao.' Aoshi quickly shoved that thought away. 'This is going to be _a long day…_'

* * *

… **To be continued…**

**

* * *

**


End file.
